Além das Lembranças
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: Eu acordei de repente, num lugar estranho, com um enorme e sexy desconhecido tagarelando ao meu lado. Pior do que isso, eu nem faço idéia de quem eu sou. Dá para ficar pior? Ah dá sim. Eu ainda tenho que tentar descobrir o que tanto escondem de mim...
1. Enquanto seu lobo não vem

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencesse, o Jake jamais seria da Nessie. FATO.

**Obs: **As palavras em itálico podem indicar irônia, ou que a palavra não se refere a seu sentido literal, ou pode ser simples entonação mesmo. As frases em itálico indicam pensamentos, citações ou voz ao telefone.

Enjoy it!¹

**

* * *

~Além das Lembranças~**

**Capítulo 1: Enquanto seu lobo não vem...**

**{Leah's POV}**

- Não veio com o Black? – perguntei ao meu _irmãozinho_ assim que entrei na cozinha. Eu havia dobrado a esquina a tempo de vê-lo chegando em casa a pé.

- Hum-hum. – ele negou com a boca cheia, saindo de _dentro_ da geladeira. Eu fiquei me perguntando se eles haviam brigado, já que não era a primeira vez nessa semana que ele vinha sozinho. – Ele não foi para a escola de novo.

- Como assim _de novo_? – eu coloquei as sacolas em cima da mesa e comecei a desempacotar as compras. Seth deu de ombros.

- Ah, ele não tem ido muito ultimamente. – Ele tentou pegar uma maça que eu tinha acabado de colocar na fruteira e eu dei um tapa na mão dele. Ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono. – Por que não tem almoço?

- Tem miojo naquele saco.

- Miojo? Isso não mata a fome nem de uma formiga!

Eu tinha passado a manhã inteira fazendo faxina na casa e só parei porque lembrei que a dispensa já estava quase vazia, então fui ao mercado. Está pensando que é fácil alimentar um filhote de lobo de quase dois metros de altura?

- Então come uma maçã. – Estendi para ele a maça que ele havia tentado pegar.

Ele a pegou da minha mão, meio emburrado, e foi saindo da cozinha.

- Deve ter sido por isso que o Sam preferiu a Emily. – resmungou. - Pelo menos ela não se importa de cozinhar.

Eu trinquei os dentes, peguei outra maçã e joguei na direção dele, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Pirralho!

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, eu entrei no quarto de Seth, que estava deitado vendo uma revista de motos.

- Acha que mamãe me deixa ter uma dessas? – ele apontou para uma enorme moto amarela. Irada.

- Quem sabe na sua próxima vida?

Ele fechou a revista, bufando, e só então me olhou, reparando na chave do carro que eu segurava.

- Vai sair?

- Não, eu gosto de ficar carregando a chave pra cima e pra baixo. – Ele revirou os olhos. – O almoço está pronto.

- Ah, que bom. Estou morrendo de fome. – Ele se levantou e me seguiu para fora do quarto. – Onde você vai?

- Vou levar umas coisas pro Billy. Quer ir também, pirralho?

- Ah, não, obrigado. Mais tarde eu vou na casa dos Cullen.

- De novo? – resmunguei.

- O quê?

- Nada. To indo.

- Tchau.

Em poucos minutos eu estacionava o carro em frente a casa dos Black. Eu desci do carro carregando duas sacolas cheias de compra. Geralmente era minha mãe que costumava trazer as compras, mas como ela estava em sua viagem de lua-de-mel com o _xerife_ e o imprestável do Jacob gasta todo o seu tempo babando na sua maldita _imprint_, eu achei melhor pegar a tarefa para mim, antes que o Billy morresse de fome.

- Alguém em casa? – perguntei já entrando e seguindo para a cozinha.

Eu estava colocando as sacolas na mesa, quando o Billy apareceu.

- Boa tarde.

- Oi, Bill. – Eu me abaixei para dar um beijo no rosto dele. Não sei bem porquê, mas ultimamente eu vinha sentindo uma imensa simpatia por ele. – Trouxe umas coisinhas para você.

- Não precisava, menina. Eu ainda não sou um inútil.

- Eu sei disso, Bill. – Eu peguei um pêssego em um dos sacos e joguei para ele. – Mas já que minha mãe não está aqui, eu só tenho você para mimar.

Ele esfregou o pêssego na jaqueta antes de levá-lo à boca.

- Hm, nada mau. Mas você bem que pode mimar seu irmão.

Eu bufei.

- O Seth não precisa de mimo. Ele quase nem pára em casa. Só aparece para comer e dormir. E olhe lá.

- Posso dizer o mesmo do Jacob.

Eu me encostei na pia.

- E... er... – Eu pigarreei, pensando numa maneira delicada de tocar no assunto que me interessava. – Ahn... As provas da escola já começaram? Outro dia vi o Seth sair com uns livros, então...

- Acho que o Jacob não está muito preocupado com os estudos.

Ótimo, se o Billy sabia então eu poderia ir direto ao ponto.

- O Seth comentou que ele não tem ido a todas aulas...

- Ele está com outras coisas na cabeça agora. – Billy moveu sua cadeira em direção a sala e eu fui atrás. Seu aborrecimento era perceptível.

- E isso não te incomoda? – É isso aí, Leah, vamos colocar lenha na fogueira. ù.ú

- Jacob não está muito interessado no que eu penso. – Ele deu um suspiro cansado, o que me fez imaginar quantas vezes eles haviam discutido esse assunto. – E talvez eu esteja velho demais para saber o que é melhor para ele.

- Isso não é verdade! O Jake que é criança demais para saber o que é melhor para ele mesmo! Ele só tem tamanho, aquele abestado!

Billy riu. Um riso meio amargo, eu percebi.

- Ele disse que logo os frios vão deixar Forks. Jacob planeja ir com eles e montar sua própria oficina. Por isso não acha que seja importante terminar os estudos e...

A voz dele foi parecendo cada vez mais distantes em meus ouvidos. Eu ofeguei. Como assim o Black ia embora com os sanguessugas? Como assim ele estava planejando dar o fora e nem me falara nada?!

Tudo bem que nós não éramos os _Melhores Amigos Para Sempre_ nem nada brega do gênero, mas nós tínhamos uma espécie de parceria. Eu era sua beta! Como assim ele iria simplesmente abandonar o bando?!

Eu senti que meu corpo começava a tremer incontrolavelmente e tive que respirar fundo repetidas vezes para me acalmar antes que me transformasse ali mesmo. Maldito Alpha idiota!

- Você está bem, menina?

Eu abri os olhos – que nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado – e vi que Billy me fitava entre curioso e preocupado.

- Estou. – Eu desviei o olhar para a janela, me concentrando para não perder o controle. – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Peguei a chave na mesa da cozinha e voltei para a sala, onde o Billy estava.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Estou sim, Bill. Só um pouco surpresa com esse negócio do Jacob abandonar o barco, se é que me entende.

Billy assentiu, compreendendo.

- Acho que teria sido melhor que ele mesmo tivesse te contado.

Ou não. Eu poderia ter arrancado a cabeça dele num ataque de fúria.

- Não esquenta.

Eu comecei a andar em direção à porta e ele foi atrás.

- Esse negócio de impressão é forte demais para que nós, simples mortais, possamos entender.

Tem razão, Billy. Exceto pelo fato de que eu não sou uma _simples_ mortal. E mesmo eu não sendo uma _simples_ mortal eu jamais sentiria na pele a força da impressão. _Ouch_! Isso foi direto na ferida.

Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos, ou talvez só tenha interpretado bem minha testa enrugada, porque abaixou a cabeça, meio constrangido. E isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia.

- Eu não quis...

- Não esquenta, Bill. – Repeti, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas dele. Bem, pelo menos meu tremor havia passado por completo. – Vê se se cuida, tá? – _E pode deixar que do lobo cabeça-dura cuido eu!_ Acrescentei em pensamento.

Voltei para casa e fui direto para o telefone. Eu tinha que falar com o Black antes que minha raiva passasse. Assim poderia destilar todo meu precioso veneno. Disquei trocentas vezes, mas o celular chamava sem parar.

- Por que o idiota do Jake não anda com o celular?

- Deve ser porque ele não costuma andar de calça.

Obrigada, irmãozinho. Uma imagem mental do Jacob nu era tudo o que eu precisava nesse momento. _Bleh_.

- Por que não liga para casa dos Cullen? – Sugeriu, _entornando_ em seguida um copo de leite.

Por que não?

- Já que você está aqui...

- Ahn? – Ele me olhou, confuso, com um adorável bigode de leite adornando sua boca. Nessas horas que eu me lembrava que ele era meu _irmãozinho_ mais novo.

Eu procurei o número rapidamente na agendinha ao lado do telefone, disquei e estendi o aparelho para ele.

- Pede para chamar o imprestável.

- Lee, que infantil! Por que não pede você mesma?

Um olhar fatal foi o suficiente para ele parar com a brincadeira e pegar o telefone.

- Alô, Alice?... É o Seth. Tudo bem?... Ah é, não deu para ir hoje... Sabe como é, né? De vez em quando é bom estudar... Ah o quê?... Aham, pode deixar... Amanhã acho que vou sim.

- Seth! – disse sem emitir som (?). Vocês entenderam. u.u'

- Peraí. – Ele respondeu do mesmo jeito e voltou a falar no telefone. Eu revirei os olhos. – Ah, eu não esqueci, não... É, com certeza... Mas você não acha que vai ser muit-

Ele finalmente se calou quando eu bati uma panela na mesa.

- Chama. O. Jacob. Agora. – sussurrei, entre dentes.

- Não foi nada, não... É, olha só, o Jake 'tá por aí?... Posso falar com ele? É meio urgente, sabe?... Okay, obrigado. – Ele finalmente estendeu o aparelho para mim. – Toma aí, sua ingrata. Ela foi chamá-lo.

- Obrigada, _irmãozinho querido_.

- _Fala, Seth._ – A voz do Black soou ofegante do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu, Alpha.

- _Leah?!_

- Não, a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – Dã! – Eu estou procurando o lobo mau.

Ele deu uma risada zombeteira.

- _É ele mesmo, pode falar._

Eu respirei fundo, tentando entrar no espírito da coisa.

- Assim... eu to ligando para saber se você já arrumou um tempo na sua agenda para dar uma atenção para o seu pai. Agora o Charlie nem a mãe estão aqui para fazer companhia a ele, se você não sabe.

- _Foi para isso que você ligou?_ – Ele suspirou. – _A baixinha tinha dito que era urgente. Pensei que a vida de alguém estava em perigo._

- A vida do Seth estava em perigo. Pode acreditar.

- _Não duvido._ – retrucou. Eu cerrei os punhos. Fui obrigada a respirar fundo e contar até dez para não perder a calma e desligar.

- Na verdade, eu estou precisando ter uma conversinha com você.

- _Hmmm._ – desdenhou. – _Não sei porquê, mas isso não está me cheirando bem!_

- Você está numa toca de vampiros, queria o quê?

Ele suspirou novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

- _Certo, Rainha da Originalidade. O que quer falar comigo?_

- Não por aqui. – resmunguei. – Me diz a hora que vai sair daí, que eu te encontro no penhasco. Mas vê se toma banho antes, 'tá? Você deve estar fedendo à vampiros.

- _Leah!_ – ele rosnou em advertência.

- Te encontro que horas? – o ignorei.

_- Às seis, está bem?_

- Ótimo. – eu sorri pela primeira vez nesse dia. – Até lá.

**o.O.o.O. Continua .O.o.O.o**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Quanto tempo!! *-*

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer às pessoas que comentaram na tradução **Decida**. Porque eu tive vários problemas com meu pc, então não sei a quem eu já agradeci e quem ficou faltando n.n', então...

**'brenda.m****, ****Ursinha Claire****, ****Musa-baka****, Leah lobatto, Adriana Swan, Aliice Miraanda, Oraculo, Lily A. Cullen, Millor, ****Daddy's obsessive little girl****, Isa Stream, Loveblack Cullen, For all the eternity, Maila, Kurai Kiryu, Hellen, Thais Potter Malfoy, Ana Paula, Wanessa Lovegood Lima², Catarina Cullen, Dan, ****InfallibleGirl****, ****Matsuda Sango****, ****Ayami Kamimura****, Gaby **(Filhotee *-*) e **Luisa Evans Cullen****. **(Acho que não esqueci ninguém! n.n')

**ARIGATOU GOZAMAISU!!!²**

Bem, dedico essa fic a todas elas, como forma de agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas àquelas que eu não respondi. =)

Quanto a fic... não reparem no nome do capítulo _(_Lembram da musiquinha:_ Vamos passear no bosque, enquanto seu lobo não vem..._ xD) e talvez até eu mude o nome da fic. Se quiserem dar sugestões...

Eu já havia feito uma "protótipo" da fic há algumas semanas e hoje me deu na telha de escrevê-la. E surpreendentemente, até que saiu bastante coisa. Eu não pretendia terminar nessa parte, mas como já são 2hs da manhã, não deu pra continuar...

Quanto a piadinha do lobo mau... eu sempre sonhei em fazê-la, xD mesmo antes de ler Twilight, e ela praticamente implorou para ser colocada aqui na fic! \o/

Ignorem minhas sandices e também possíveis erros ortográficos e falta de lógica. Devido à hora eu não revisei e nem tenho beta... Alguém se candidata? .

Aliás, para começo de conversa (ou seria para o fim? O.o), merece continuação?

Onegai³, sejam bonzinhos(as) e comentem! \n.n/

Próximo capítulo tem muito mais Jake, eu prometo! ;D

Kissus! =*

* * *

_Legenda:  
1. Divirtam-se!  
__2. Muito obrigada!  
__3. Por favor._


	2. Desentendimento

**~Além das Lembranças~**

**Capítulo 2: Desentendimento**

**{Leah's POV}**

- O que tanto você quer falar com o Jake? – perguntou meu irmãozinho enxerido, com uma sobrancelha erguida, assim que eu desliguei o telefone.

- Nada. – respondi, indiferente, começando a arrumar a bagunça que Seth havia feito na cozinha. Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos.

- Eu sabia que estava bom demais para ser verdade.

- O que? – Parei a meio caminho da pia, com uma pilha de louça suja nas mãos.

- Estava demorando muito para vocês terem outra briga. Quanto tempo? Duas semanas? Acho que foi um novo recorde.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele às vezes é tão cabeça dura.

- É. Então que bom que você não é, né?

Eu depositei as louças na pia e me virei para ele, com a testa franzida.

- Com quem você está aprendendo toda essa ironia? Passar muito tempo com Jacob e os vampiros não está fazendo nada bem a você.

- Ah, nem vem, mana. – Ele deu um sorriso travesso. – Você tem sido minha maior inspiração.

Eu só deixei essa passar por causa do sorriso.

- Dá o fora daqui antes que eu coloque você para limpar essa sujeira. – retruquei, tranquilamente.

Ele andou até mim e colocou a mão na minha testa.

- Está com febre? – Eu estreitei os olhos. – Okay, já entendi. Estou indo. – E acrescentou seu copo de leite à pilha de louça suja, antes de sair. Espertinho.

Depois de terminar com a cozinha, fui tomar um banho para relaxar. Eu queria estar bem tranqüila quando fosse falar com o Black, porque se um de nós perdesse a calma logo no começo, eu não conseguiria dizer tudo o que queria.

Coloquei uma roupa leve e fui até o quarto do Seth, que estava estudando.

- Estou de saída.

- Já vai encontrar com o Jake?

- Não, só vou dar uma volta. Quando quiser comer, têm uns sanduíches na geladeira.

- Não chega tarde, hein?

- _Haha_.

**{Jacob's POV}**

Deitado na grama, próximo ao penhasco, eu perdi a noção do tempo. Eu tinha tanta coisa em que pensar e quase nenhuma privacidade para isso, já que passava tempo demais próximo de Edward. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido me acostumar com isso.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Leah, é claro. Com mais de meia hora de atraso, mas era ela. E eu percebi que cheirava à maresia quando sentou ao meu lado, em silêncio.

- Está atrasada.

- Mesmo? Você não me parece impaciente.

- Não estou, absolutamente.

- Bom.

- Como estava o mar?

- Irresistível.

E eu esperei que ela dissesse logo o que tinha para dizer, mas ela não disse nada. Eu me sentei, suspirando, e finalmente a olhei. Ela estava com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Os cabelos negros, ainda úmidos, eram castigados pelo vento forte.

- Não me chamou aqui só para ver o anoitecer, não é?

Ao invés de responder ela fechou os olhos com força. Eu sorri, porque sabia que ela estava reprimindo uma de suas respostas sarcásticas.

- Soube que você não tem ido muito às aulas.

Ah, então era isso que ela tinha de tão importante para me dizer. Eu deveria dizer para cuidar de sua própria vida, mas dessa vez não ia ser eu a dar início à uma discussão.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Está certo, isso não foi exatamente uma bandeira branca, mas eu estava no meu direito. Ela assentiu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

- Claro. Servir de babá para a _monstrinha_. Isso com certeza vai te dar um futuro muito melhor.

Eu dei um suspiro cansado. Não era a primeira vez que meu relacionamento com Nessie era colocado em pauta. Quando não era com Leah, era com meu pai. Às vezes até Edward e Bella pressionavam de alguma maneira.

- Novamente esse assunto. E não se refira à Nessie assim.

- Com um apelido desses, como queria que eu a chamasse?

Eu sinceramente não estava com humor para discutir. Não naquele momento. Eu me levantei, já pensando em ir embora.

- Leah, por favor...

- Por favor, digo eu, Jacob! – Ela se levantou e ficou de frente pra mim, tão rápido que eu quase não pude acompanhar o movimento. – Quando você pensa em acordar, hein? Quando vai abrir os olhos? Não pode deixar que toda essa _fumaça cor-de-rosa _te impeça de enxergar as coisas como elas são!

Ela parecia tão revoltada e tão frustrada ao mesmo tempo, que eu me admirei. Onde estava aquela Leah que sempre escondia seus sentimentos embaixo da sua língua ferina? Que escondia suas emoções sobre seu sarcasmo cortante?

- O que... quer dizer? – perguntei, devagar, sem saber muito o que esperar.

- Não se faça de idiota, Black. – Ela tentava afastar o cabelo do rosto, numa guerra perdida contra o vento forte. – Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você não pode simplesmente anular sua vida porque teve uma impressão!

Eu dei um sorriso sarcástico e cruzei os braços. Então era esse o problema dela. A impressão. Ela estava com inveja, claro. Era ela quem tanto queria ter uma _imprinting_ para esquecer finalmente o Sam. Mas ela nunca iria ter.

- Então é assim que você pensa?

Ela me olhou como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Como alguém podia ter um olhar tão profundo? Será que ela _também_ podia ler mentes? Ou talvez eu só estivesse ficando paranóico.

- A questão aqui não é o que eu penso, Jacob. – A voz dela agora soava surpreendente calma. E profunda. Eu estremeci. Sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça dessa louca. – É o que você pensa que importa. Você é a última pessoa que eu acharia que agiria feito um babaca por causa de uma impressão. Até bem pouco tempo você nem mesmo queria isso!

Eu ri novamente, presumido.

- Você só está com inveja.

- Não seja besta. Hoje mais do que nunca eu vejo o quanto você estava certo em não querer saber dessa _coisa_. Deve ser horrível ser _obrigado_ a gostar de alguém.

Eu trinquei os dentes. Se o que ela queria era me tirar do sério, parabéns, ela estava conseguindo.

- Vou ignorar isso.

Foi a vez de ela sorrir sarcasticamente.

- Ignore se quiser. No entanto, mais dia menos dia você vai ter que abrir os olhos. Você não pode largar à escola por causa da mons... da _adorada_ Nessie! Ainda tem alguns anos até ela se tornar _adulta_, por que então você não pode ir à escola? São só algumas horas por dia. Seria até bom para a garota, deixá-la respirar um pouco! Não estou dizendo que você tem que se graduar e se tornar um grande engenheiro ou qualquer merda do tipo. Só estou dizendo que você deveria pelo menos completar o ensino médio.

Por que todo mundo sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor para você? Por que ninguém leva fé que eu _sei_ o que é melhor para mim?

- Você devia cuidar da sua própria vida e deixar que eu tome conta da minha.

- Você não pode negligenciar sua vida por causa daquela cria de sanguessuga!

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Eu respirava fundo tentando me controlar.

- Pode não ser da minha conta, mas você deveria pensar nisso. A menos que planeje passar o resto da vida sendo sustentado pelos sanguessugas.

- Quem é você para me dar conselhos?

- Estou dizendo isso para o seu bem! Devia repensar o seu futuro, construir uma carreira. Se não quiser fazer isso por você, faça então pela sua _filhote de vampira_.

- Se sabe tanto sobre como construir um futuro, então por que não usou seus preciosos conhecimentos para impedir que seu namorado te trocasse pela sua prima?! – Me arrependi no mesmo instante em que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Tarde demais. Leah fez uma careta de dor e começou a se afastar. Não fui atrás dela, nem a chamei de volta, porque também estava irritado com ela. Ótimo, agora estávamos quites.

Quando ela sumiu da minha vista, descontei minha frustração numa árvore, ficando com os nós dos dedos esfolados. Me deixei cair junto ao tronco, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Eu odiava que as pessoas ficassem se metendo na minha vida, me dizendo o que fazer. Por isso, não via a hora de me mandar dali.

Um barulho distante fez com que eu erguesse a cabeça, arisco. Uma freada brusca. Um estalido e um ganido.

Leah!

Merda, ah, merda! Eu corri o mais rápido que pude em direção à estrada, passei direto pela minha moto estacionada ali perto. Vi fragmentos da roupa que Leah usava espalhados no chão, o que confirmava minhas suspeitas de que ela havia se transformado. Continuei correndo sem parar até chegar à estrada, onde vi alguns metros à frente um corpo dobrado no meio do asfalto. O carro que a havia atropelado já estava longe. Também, quem se importaria em socorrer um lobo? Ainda bem, porque com a inconsciência, seu corpo havia se transformado de volta. Ela estava encolhida e nua no meio da rua. E completamente imóvel. Merda, merda, merda.

- Leah... – Eu levantei sua cabeça, afastando o cabelo do rosto pálido. Um filete de sangue escorria da testa. – Leah, por favor, acorda! Leah!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA IRMÃ? – Seth irrompeu intempestivamente na sala. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça. A imagem do corpo inanimado da Leah não me saía da cabeça.

– Calma, garoto. – Intercedeu meu pai. – O doutor Cullen está com ela.

- Carlisle está aqui?

- Está.

Seth deu um suspiro, mais tranqüilo, e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu levantei no mesmo instante, impaciente.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? – quis saber Seth.

- Ela foi atropelada.

- Como aconteceu?

- Acho o Jacob vai poder te explicar melhor.

Seth me lançou um olhar acusador, como se eu mesmo a tivesse atropelado.

- Não é minha culpa se ela atravessa a rua sem olhar. – resmunguei com a voz rouca. O garoto deu de ombros.

O silêncio voltou a dominar o ambiente até que Carlisle apareceu.

- Como ela está?

- Fica tranqüilo, Seth. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Seth, com a voz insegura.

- Absoluta. Ela fraturou duas costelas, além de um braço e uma perna, mas vai ficar bem em alguns dias, contanto que faça repouso. – Eu respirei, aliviado. – O que mais me preocupa é a cabeça, ela levou uma boa pancada. Aparentemente, não houve nenhum dano sério, mas só vamos ter certeza quando ela acordar. Seria bom se ela fizesse alguns exames.

- Quer dizer que pode ter alguma conseqüência grave? – meu pai quis saber.

- Eu diria que é só para prevenir. Nunca se sabe, não é?

- Posso ir vê-la?

- Claro, Seth. Ela está sedada, então deve continuar dormindo por algumas horas. Me liguem quando ela acordar.

Antes que ele terminasse de falar, eu já entrava no quarto. Vê-la imóvel, pálida e cheia de faixas pelo corpo, não era nem um pouco confortador, apesar de Carlisle ter dito que ela logo ficaria bem.

Seth, que entrou logo atrás de mim, prendeu a respiração quando a viu. Nós estávamos tão acostumados com aquela Leah sempre se fazendo de forte, que havíamos esquecido o quanto ela era frágil. Era assustador vê-la assim.

- Oi, Leah. – Seth se sentou na cama ao lado dela e segurou sua mão. – Eu sinceramente não queria estar no seu lugar. Você parece horrível.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Uau, Seth, isso com certeza foi muito reconfortante.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se curar logo. – Ele sorriu, continuando com seu monólogo. – A mãe que não vai gostar nem um pouco disso...

- Sua mãe não precisa saber. – Ele me olhou, não muito contente, mas não discutiu. – Em poucos dias Leah vai estar como nova, não há necessidade de preocupar sua mãe. Se contarmos, ela é capaz de largar tudo e voltar correndo.

- Ainda assim, acho que ela tem o direito de saber.

- Eu concordo com ele, Jake. – se manifestou meu pai, que estava parado na porta. – Sue tem o direito de saber.

Eu suspirei, irritado.

- Está certo, então vamos esperar Leah acordar para ver o que ela acha. – Pelo menos ela haveria de ter bom-senso. – É a vida dela, então acho que ela tem o direito de decidir.

Eles pareceram concordar, embora meu pai estivesse meio contrariado. Coisa de pais...

Nós não conseguimos tirar Seth do lado dela pelo resto da noite, ele queria estar por perto quando ela acordasse. O que não aconteceu durante toda a noite e ele acabou dormindo no chão do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava morrendo de dor nas costas, por ter passado muitas horas espremido no sofá.

- Hora de acordar, Seth. – Eu entrei no quarto e fui direto abrir a cortina.

Ele resmungou e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Vai se atrasar para a escola. – insisti.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir?

- A Leah não vai ficar muito contente se você faltar. – Imaginar a irmã brava foi estímulo suficiente para que ele abrisse os olhos. – Não demore.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto, depois de ter tomado banho, Seth já havia ido para casa se trocar. Eu me sentei na cadeira perto da cama, com meu prato de omelete, quando percebi um movimento sutil. Leah estava acordada e corria os olhos pelo quarto.

Eu fiquei de pé num pulo, quase me engasgando.

- Até que enfim. – Depositei o prato na mesinha de cabeceira e me aproximei mais da cama. – Como se sente?

Ela me olhou de uma maneira estranha, tentou franzir a testa, mas acabou fazendo uma careta de dor. Eu senti uma pontada de culpa.

- Dói muito? – perguntei idiotamente, já esperando um belo fora.

- Quem é você?

_Haha_, muito engraçado. Eu suspirei, me deixando cair sentado na cadeira.

- Olha, só porque você está brava comigo, não precisa me ignorar. Eu sei que eu errei, não devia ter dito aquilo. Mas você também não estava sendo muito simpática, se quer saber. – Eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando pela primeira farpa, mas ela não abriu a boca, só ficou me olhando com aquela expressão estranha. Ela devia estar realmente magoada e disposta a me evitar. _Ótimo_. – Será que nós podemos fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu? Sei que vai ser mais difícil para você, que acabou machucada, mas eu realmente falei aquilo sem pensar. Só... saiu, sabe? Não quis te magoar.

Ela continuou sem dar um pio, eu estava ficando nervoso. Ou quem sabe se ela já não tinha me perdoado? Afinal, quem cala, consente. _Certo?_ Eu preferia acreditar que sim. Mas em todo caso era melhor mudar de assunto.

- O Seth estava bem preocupado. Não saiu do seu lado a noite toda.

- Seth?

- É, ele até dormiu aqui. – Apontei para o colchonete no chão. – E só foi para aula, porque sabia que você não ia querer que ele faltasse. – Mais silêncio. Estava começando a me sentir desconfortável. – Você deve estar faminta, né? Quer que eu traga alguma coisa? E se estiver com muita dor, eu posso arrumar um analgésico. – Já que ela não respondia, eu continuava falando. – Carlisle disse que seus ossos logo vão estar no lugar, mas é bom ficar em repouso, para que eles não colem no lugar errado, senão... _Ugh_. Melhor nem pensar nisso. – Eu fiz uma careta, mas ela continuava com um olhar inexpressivo. Céus, alguém me tira daqui. – Então... o que você quer?

- Eu queria saber... – ela vacilou.

- Sim?

- Quem... quem sou eu?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**N/B: **Gente, que emoção... Minha primeira vez como beta! Uhul \o/  
Tenho certeza que todo mundo ta AMANDO essa fic. Pelo menos eu to gostando mto...  
Sabe, eu realmente não entendo pq a Tia Stephenie fez o Jake (lindo e maravilhoso) ter a porcaria da impressão com a Nessie (que é mto fofa, mas não pra ficar com o Jake). Td bem que eu adorei qnd a Bella descobriu, mas de qualquer forma, mil vezes J/L do que J/N! suahsauhsauhsuahsauhs  
Sempre tive vontade de falar isso, então lá vai: Eu vou ver o prox cap antes de vcs! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
Acho que essa N/B já ta grande demais, então fico por aqui...  
BjOs  
E deixem review gente!  
Verônica D. M._

**_o.O.o_**

_**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu tenho um grande problema. Só consigo escrever com absoluto silêncio, e só consigo isso de madrugada, mas esses dias foi meio difícil ficar acordada até tarde. ^^' Hoje para terminar de escrever o capítulo, tive que arrumar um fone de ouvido. Ainda bem que deu certo. =)  
__Confesso não ter gostado muito do capítulo, eu tive um pouco de dificuldade de concentração, embora já tivesse todos os acontecimentos na cabeça não conseguia imaginar as cenas. Mas graças a Deus, saiu alguma coisa. ^^  
__Por esse capítulo, acho que já deu para ter uma perspectiva melhor da fic, neh? Espero que gostem. =)_

_Meu **muito obrigada**, as meninas que comentaram! Vcs são uns amores! Vlw mesmo! *-*  
__**Veronica D. M**., **Mari P.B'b**, **Oraculo**, **Daddy's obsessive little girl**, **Ingrid F**., **The sucker of dreams**, **InfallibleGirl**!_

_Vcs são demais, amei tds as reviews! Mto obrigada tbm a qm favoritou ou colokou no alerta! Espero que continuem acompanhando! =)  
__Agradecimento especial à Verônica, por ter corrigido os errinhos "básicos"! Brigada, flor!! *-*  
__Até a próxima, pessoas!  
__Kissu =*  
Lya_


	3. Tensão

**Capítulo 3: Tensão**

**{Jacob's POV}**

- Quem... quem sou eu?

A insegurança estampada no rosto dela me fez ter certeza de que falava sério. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e cocei a nuca, tentando enxergar a gravidade da situação, sem ter a mínima idéia de como encarar isso. O que se faz com uma pessoa que nem lembra quem é? O que _eu_ faço com uma Leah desmemoriada?!

A dita cuja começou a tamborilar os dedos na cama, o que indicava que ela estava ficando impaciente.

- Pode me dar um minuto?

Saí dali antes que ela pudesse protestar. Da cozinha, liguei para Carlisle e expliquei a situação num fôlego só.

- Não se preocupe, Jacob, estarei aí em alguns minutos.

Desliguei o telefone e me sentei, pensando se não seria melhor deixar Leah sozinha até que Carlisle chegasse. Quem sabe ela só estivesse um pouco confusa e precisasse de um tempo sozinha para reorganizar as idéias.

- O que foi, Jake?

- Ah... Nada, pai. Nada de mais.

Incomodado com o olhar insistente, acabei caminhando de volta ao quarto quase sem perceber. Ótimo, agora iria encarar a fera.

Ela me fitou com certa hostilidade enquanto eu fechava a porta. Agora parecia a Leah que eu conhecia. Será que já tinha recuperado a memória?

- Vai me responder ou pretende fugir de novo?

Pelo visto, não recuperou. Uma pena.

Forcei um sorriso, tentando parecer amigável, embora me sentisse desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

- Você é Leah Clearwater.

O nome não causou nenhuma reação.

- Esse é o meu quarto?

- Não. É meu.

Ela se remexeu na cama, parecendo incomodada.

- E por que estou aqui?

- Se ainda não percebeu, você sofreu um acidente. – apontei para o seu corpo parcialmente enfaixado.

- Sei... Mas por que eu não estou no hospital ou na minha própria casa? Eu tenho uma casa, não tenho?

Céus, pra quê tanta desconfiança?

- Me desculpe por não pensar nisso quando tentava salvar sua vida.

Leah emburrou. Mesmo desmemoriada continuava temperamental.

- Quando foi esse acidente?

Uma leve batida na porta me impediu de responder. Era Carlisle com meu pai em seu encalço.

- Olá, Leah. Como está se sentindo?

Ela franziu o nariz quando ele entrou segurando a porta para dar passagem ao Billy. Mas ao menos teve a decência de providenciar um sorriso polido quando ele se voltou para ela.

- Um pouco dolorida, mas nada mal.

Carlisle me lançou um olhar divertido, diante de tanta educação. Eu revirei os olhos. Quem ela estava tentando impressionar?

Enquanto era cuidadosamente examinada, Leah começou a ficar aborrecida e Carlisle me pediu que trouxesse um pouco de água. Como havia uma jarra de água na mesinha de cabeceira, eu entendi que ele queria que os deixasse a sós. Então, empurrei meu pai, um tanto contrariado, para fora do cômodo.

Será que o Dr. Cullen poderia dar a ela algum tipo de _comprimido milagroso_ que a faria se lembrar de tudo? Bem pouco provável. Eu só esperava sinceramente que houvesse um jeito rápido e indolor de curá-la.

Alguns minutos depois, eu andava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Usando o pretexto da água, acabei voltando para o quarto. Carlisle já se despedia da paciente, deixando algumas recomendações. Eu enfiei o copo nas mãos de Leah e o segui até a sala.

- E então, é grave?

- Creio que não. – Ele sorriu, tranqüilizador. – Não é incomum traumas na cabeça causarem perda de memória temporária.

- Quer dizer que logo ela vai se recuperar?

- Sim, mas não posso precisar em quanto tempo. Pode levar dias, semanas e até meses. Dores de cabeça e confusão, incluindo mudanças repentinas de humor, podem ser freqüentes até lá. – Resumindo, eu teria que enfrentar uma Leah com TPM permanente. Perfeito. – Só precisa ter um pouco de paciência.

Um pouco?!

- Certo. – Eu suspirei. Esses com certeza seriam dias difíceis.

- Só mais uma coisa. Tente não bombardeá-la com informações, isso pode deixá-la ainda mais confusa. – Ele me olhou nos olhos, como se pudesse ler minha mente. – Sei que não é uma situação muito fácil, mas é ainda pior para Leah. Somos todos estranhos para ela e mesmo assim tem que confiar em nós.

Eu ainda não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. Devia estar sendo mesmo horrível para ela.

- Obrigado, Carlisle. Billy vai adorar tomar conta dela. Eles estavam bem amiguinhos ultimamente.

Se olhar matasse, meu pai teria me assassinado naquele exato momento, e eu percebi que ele não me deixaria escapar dessa tão fácil. Mas eu tinha outras preocupações e responsabilidades em mente. Coisas mais importantes, como Nessie, por exemplo. (_**N/B:** NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! Amo o Jake, mas isso já é demais pra mim... A Leah ta la desmemoriada e ele pensa que ficar babando na Nessie é mais importante? MORTE AO JACOB!)_

- De qualquer modo, leve-a ao hospital assim que estiver em condições. É importante fazer alguns exames para ter certeza de que está tudo bem. – Acrescentou enquanto eu o acompanhava até a porta. – E Jake...

- Hm?

- Nessie vai entender se você se ausentar por uns dias. Ela pode ter pouca idade, mas não é nem um pouco egoísta. Nesse momento, é sua amiga quem mais precisa de você.

E eu que pensei que Edward fosse o único telepata da família.

- Está bem, vou ficar por perto até ter certeza que ela está bem. – Sorri, sem graça.

Ele se foi e eu me arrastei para dentro de casa.

- Jake.

- O que é, pai?

- A partir de agora, ela é _sua_ responsabilidade.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você se sente culpado pelo acidente, então essa é sua chance de se redimir.

Eu poderia pensar em um milhão de outras maneiras de me redimir muito menos dolorosas.

- Vou sobreviver? – O brilho de deboche nos olhos de Leah quando entrei no quarto me irritou profundamente.

- Infelizmente. – resmunguei.

- O que disse? – Como o brilho persistia, eu soube que ela tinha ouvido muito bem. Respirei fundo procurando me acalmar, afinal ela não tinha pedido para ser atropelada. Lembrar do acidente, me fez estremecer.

- Você me deu um baita susto! Não devia ter saído correndo daquele jeito! – A curiosidade estampada em seu rosto me fez lembrar de sua amnésia. Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo, suspirando. – Que tal começarmos de novo? Eu sou Jacob Black, o dono do quarto.

**{Leah's POV}**

Eu olhei para o gigante de pele dourada à minha frente. Ele era um enigma. Tinha as feições bem definidas e o corpo desenvolvido, de homem. Já seu jeito era mais de menino. Era impossível adivinhar sua idade. Tirando uma média, entre o menino e o homem, eu chutaria uns 23, talvez.

- Oi, Jacob Black. Eu sou Leah Clearwater, a desmemoriada. – Eu fiz uma careta, pensando em quanto tempo demoraria para me acostumar com meu próprio nome.

Ele sorriu, um pouco tenso, mas ainda assim me passou uma sensação de conforto, o que me fez relaxar um pouco. Ele parecia ser confiável, apesar de tudo.

- Talvez eu deva te avisar que seu irmão não deve demorar muito a chegar.

- Meu... irmão?

- O Seth. Ele é um bom garoto. – Jacob se sentou na cadeira onde estava quando eu acordei.

- E meus pais?

- Sua mãe, Sue, está viajando. Em lua de mel, sabe? E seu pai... bem, ele morreu.

Pelo desconforto dele, eu percebi que esse devia ser um assunto delicado, talvez ainda recente. Eu me senti estranha por não conseguir lamentar a morte do meu próprio pai, que era um estranho para mim.

- Ah... e esse cara com quem a... Sue casou?

- O Charlie. Você o adora, até o chama de pai! – O sorriso travesso me fez erguer uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. – Eles ainda não sabem do acidente, achei que quando acordasse você mesma poderia decidir se devia ou não contar a eles.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

- Uma noite inteira.

- Está dizendo que eu me acidentei ontem?!

Ele coçou a nuca. Eu já tinha reparado que era um gesto comum de quando estava nervoso ou sem graça.

- Um carro te atingiu ontem pouco depois do anoitecer.

- Eu não me sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada _ontem_.

Ele desviou o olhar e eu comecei a me perguntar o que havia de errado nessa história. Mas por que motivo ele mentiria sobre isso?

- Na verdade, não foi nada muito grave. – Ele sorriu, mais confiante, o que não diminuía minha desconfiança. – Em um ou dois dias você vai estar inteira novamente.

- Então acho que não há necessidade de contar para a... Sue. – Vacilei em chamá-la de mãe. Era difícil já que ela era uma desconhecida para mim.

- Certo, você que sabe. Mas vou logo avisando que o Billy vai tentar convencê-la do contrário.

- Billy? – Eu acabaria ficando confusa com tantos nomes sem rosto.

- Meu pai. O cara da cadeira de rodas.

- Ah, claro. – Eu o tinha visto quando entrou com aquele médico do perfume fedorento, mas acabara nem reparando muito nele. – Espero que ele não se incomode com minha presença aqui.

- Não mesmo. Você praticamente faz parte da família. Ele nem permitiria que você saísse daqui sem estar completamente recuperada.

Eu fiquei me perguntando o que ele quis dizer com "praticamente da família".

- Nós dois temos algum tipo de... – Eu fiz uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa. Ele fez uma careta. -... de parentesco?

- Pode-se dizer que somos amigos.

- Que tipo de amigos? Amigos colegas ou amigos "amigos"?

- Acho que um meio termo, talvez. Não nos abrimos muito, mas confiamos um no outro e já tivemos alguma coisa em comum. – Novamente ele estava incomodado e mais uma vez eu me perguntei se havia algo errado por ali.

- Tipo...?

- Não vem ao caso agora. Você já absorveu muita informação em pouco tempo.

Ele tinha razão, eu até estava sonolenta. Com o novo silêncio e com a ajuda dos analgésicos que eu tomara minutos atrás, acabei adormecendo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**{Jacob's POV}**

- O que vamos fazer?

Quando Seth chegou e soube que a irmã havia recobrado a consciência ficou eufórico, tanto que não consegui detê-lo antes de chegar ao quarto. Foi um choque e tanto quando descobriu, sem prévio aviso, que ela nem se lembrava dele. Eu o arrastei até a cozinha onde Billy o entupiu de algum tipo de chá calmante.

- Dar tempo ao tempo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai se lembrar.

Minha tranqüilidade pareceu ofendê-lo.

- Não é tão simples assim!

- O garoto tem razão, Jake. – Será que ia virar moda meu pai dar apoio a ele? – Tem alguns aspectos que temos que considerar. Talvez uma reunião...

Finalmente eu entendi ao que eles se referiam. Como contar a Leah que ela era uma garota-lobo? Como fazê-la passar por tudo isso outra vez? Eu só esperava não ser o eleito para lhe dar as _boas novas_.

- O Seth pode contar.

- Por que eu?

- Você é o irmão dela. E na ausência da mãe, é o parente mais próximo.

Uma revolta desconhecida, pelo menos para mim, dominou o garoto, fazendo-o se levantar e espalmar com força as mãos na mesa. Os olhos brilhando furiosamente, como os da Leah quando se zangava.

- Eu prefiro não estar por perto quando isso acontecer! Ver o sofrimento dela uma vez já foi mais que o suficiente. Não pretendo vê-la passar por isso de novo!

Ele saiu, batendo a porta com força. Ainda atônito, eu me recostei na cadeira, com as palavras dele se repetindo na minha mente.

- Acho que o Sam vai saber como lidar melhor com isso.

Foi minha vez de me revoltar. Ter o Sam por perto da primeira vez só piorou o sofrimento da garota, eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse de novo.

- Vamos deixar o Sam fora disso, não precisamos da opinião dele. Ela é minha beta, então eu decido o que é melhor para ela. _(**N/B**: É isso ai Jake, mostra qm é que manda!)_

Eu me levantei e fui atrás do Seth, encontrando-o no degrau da varanda da sua casa. Sentei ao seu lado, mas nenhum dos dois falou por um bom tempo.

Eu comecei a lembrar dos últimos meses. Da insistência de Leah em ficar comigo, do companheirismo que foi substituindo a implicância e, por fim, a amizade. Fui dominado pela sensação de que devia uma coisa a ela. Leah havia me compreendido e ajudado em momentos difíceis. Havia sido fiel apesar de não gostar dos vampiros. E depois de ter despachado todos os lobos relutantes de volta para o bando de Sam – com exceção do Seth, que ainda precisava ser convencido –, só sobraria ela ao meu lado. Como havíamos combinado. E de repente eu tinha em mãos a chance de dar a ela uma nova oportunidade de vida.

- Desculpe ter falado com você daquele jeito.

Eu fitei o garoto, que olhava para as próprias mãos.

- Não esquenta, Seth. Você estava certo. – Ele não disse nada, mas eu pude perceber que sua opinião continuava a mesma. – Sua irmã planeja estudar e trabalhar longe daqui assim que conseguir controlar a transformação.

- Eu sei. E ela tem se esforçado bastante, passando dias sem se transformar. Principalmente agora que o casamento de Sam e Emily está próximo...

- Pois é. Então nós concordamos que Leah não deve saber de nada desagradável sobre seu passado.

- Nós concordamos? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. Não vê, Seth? Essa é a chance para ela recomeçar. Sem lembranças, sem mágoas, sem empecilhos. Ela merece isso.

- Mas algum dia ela vai descobrir a verdade, Jake. – Ele suspirou, desanimado.

- E vai nos agradecer por tê-la poupado de um sofrimento inútil por algum tempo ao menos.

Seth bufou.

- Ou não.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**{Leah POV's}**

Aos poucos fui despertando e tomando consciência dos dois garotos, sentados no colchonete, murmurando. Já era meio da tarde, e eu já havia acordado e voltado a dormir diversas vezes desde que o médico fora embora.

- Acho que devemos pedir apoio a ela, porque quando Sam ficar sabendo, vai querer assumir o controle, Jake.

- Quem é Sam? – Os dois me olharam, surpresos por eu estar acordada.

- Não é ninguém. – Jacob respondeu, mal humorado. Ele se levantou, sendo imitado por Seth, e se aproximou. Eu olhei para o meu irmão esperando uma resposta mais confiável. Ele deu de ombros, sem me fitar.

- Ninguém importante.

- O nome te diz alguma coisa? – De repente, Jake pareceu ansioso.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não exatamente. Mas não é a primeira vez que o escuto.

Os dois se entreolharam, intrigados. Eu apertei os olhos, ficando desconfiada. Havia mais alguma coisa que eles não queriam que eu soubesse. Por que eles tinham que esconder tantas coisas de mim?!

- Billy disse algo sobre ele se sentir responsável e que logo estaria aqui para me levar.

- O quê?! – Nenhum dos dois escondeu a surpresa e Jacob saiu em seguida, parecendo furioso.

- Qual o problema?

Seth deu uma risadinha sem graça, levando a mão à nuca, numa réplica perfeita ao gesto do Jacob. Por sinal, eles passavam muito tempo juntos.

- O Jake tem uma certa rixa com ele.

- Homens! – Eu revirei os olhos. – Mas por que esse tal de Sam se sentiria responsável por _mim_?

- Ah, porque... – Ele pensou um pouco, procurando as palavras certas. Ou talvez uma desculpa esfarrapada. – Porque nós moramos em uma reserva e seguimos certas tradições. O Sam é uma espécie de... chefe da nova geração, então ele toma algumas decisões...

- Ou seja, ele se mete na vida dos outros. – A explicação me pareceu sincera o suficiente para que eu acreditasse. Mas ainda assim eu sentia que havia alguma coisa a mais. E que ele não iria me contar.

- Não é bem assim. _(**N/B**: __É sim... O Sam é um bobão!)_ Ele só se preocupa com o bem estar do bando.

- Bando?! E eu que pensei que índios formassem tribos.

Ele de uma risadinha sem graça. Ele ficava muito fofo, mais do que já era, quando sorria.

- Eu quis dizer _tribo_. Além disso, nós nem fazemos parte do ban... – Ele se interrompeu, como se percebesse que ia falar uma besteira. Pelo visto não seria tão difícil arrancar algumas verdades dele.

- Do bando?

- Não! Da banda do Sam. _(**N/B**: __Ri MTO imaginando o Sam numa banda! KKKKKKKK)_ Isso que eu ia dizer.

- Ele tem uma _banda_? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, incrédula. – Isso não parece muito inteligente da parte de um líder.

- É, fazer o quê, né?

Eu pensei em insistir, tentar descobrir mais coisas, mas já me sentia confusa demais. E exausta. Pessoas sem rosto e informações vazias flutuavam pela minha mente tentando se encaixar, mas a única coisa que conseguiam era aumentar minha dor de cabeça. Era como se eu não pertencesse àquele mundo, como se eu tivesse roubado a vida de outra pessoa. Uma vida que jamais seria a minha. Será que algum dia eu deixaria de me sentir assim?

- Olha, Leah, não precisa se preocupar, porque o Jake vai cuidar de tudo. - Ah, claro. O super-herói vai salvar o dia. – Vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer. Que tal?

Só então eu percebi que estava mesmo _muito_ faminta. Já fazia muitas horas desde que o pai do Jacob me trouxera comida.

- Seria uma ótima idéia.

Ele saiu e eu comecei a pensar numa forma de descobrir tudo o que eles tentavam me esconder.

**{Jacob's POV}**

- Não está sendo sensato, Jacob. Vai ser impossível esconder uma coisa dessas e ela vai acabar descobrindo da pior forma possível!

- Não, pai. Ela não vai descobrir. – Eu pretendia cuidar disso.

- Você não pode vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia para garantir. Sam é mais maduro e experiente, e vai saber lidar melhor com tudo isso.

- Nada disso é da conta dele! A antiga Leah ficaria furiosa com essa sugestão!

- Você fala como se ela fosse uma pessoa diferente agora. – resmungou.

- E é! Agora ela finalmente pode ser quem quer ser. E nada, nem ninguém vai interferir nisso.

- Inclusive você. Sam vai chegar logo para buscá-la.

E levá-la para o seu _doce lar_ com Emily? Ora, que sensível!

- Não se eu puder impedir.

Quando eu cheguei na casa de Sam, o clima estava tenso. Parecia que Emily não estava confortável com a idéia de seu noivo querer cuidar da ex-namorada. E com razão. Eles interromperam a discussão assim que eu irrompi na cozinha e depois de um longo silêncio, Emily nos deixou a sós.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, Sam. – rosnei, batendo os punhos fechados na mesa. – Fique longe dela. A Leah não é mais problema seu.

- Também não é seu, Jacob. Você tem seus próprios assuntos com que se preocupar. – Ele se referia a Nessie, claro. Eu cerrei os dentes.

- Leah faz parte do meu bando, portanto eu tenho inteira autoridade sobre ela. Você perdeu esse direito há muito tempo quando a trocou pela prima. _(**N/B:** Isso ai, 1x0 pro Jake)_

Sam fez uma careta de dor. Ele tinha uma consciência afinal de contas? Inacreditável.

- Você sabe que eu não tive escolha. – Ele suspirou, tentando se acalmar. – Olha, Jake, eu posso estar com a Emily, mas isso não quer dizer que meus sentimentos pela Leah sejam nulos. Vai dizer que depois da impressão, você ficou totalmente indiferente à Bella?

- Só o que sinto pela Bela é amizade. – frisei.

- Isso quer dizer que ainda a ama. De um jeito diferente, claro. Não dá para simplesmente apagar alguém que já fez parte da sua vida.

- Mas eu não troquei a Bella pela Nessie. _(**N/B:** 2x0)_ Ela já havia escolhido Edward. A sua situação é totalmente diferente da minha.

- No final dá no mesmo. Eu me sinto culpado por tudo o que acontece na vida da Leah, até sobre as coisas que eu não posso controlar. E não vou viver em paz enquanto ela não estiver feliz.

- Você não entende que ela pode ser feliz se você parar de interferir?! Que tal parar de pensar em você mesmo, se está em paz ou não, e deixar que ela faça suas próprias escolhas?_ (**N/B:** 3x0! É Sam, acho melhor você ficar quietinho...)_

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, talvez reconsiderando. Mas então me lançou um olhar autoritário.

- Ela não pode tomar uma decisão, já que nem sabe quem é.

- Mas quando teve essa oportunidade, ela escolheu ficar comigo e não com você! _(**N/B:** 4x0... Eu avisei! USUAHSAUHSAUSHAUSHA)_ – Eu soquei novamente a mesa, dessa vez com força suficiente para quebrar uma das pernas. A mesa inclinou e o vaso de flores se espatifou no chão.

Sam se levantou, com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

- Vou providenciar para que Leah fique confortável até que tudo volte ao normal.

- Enquanto eu estiver por perto, você não vai se aproximar dela.

- É o que veremos. Vamos ouvir o que os anciões têm a dizer.

**To be continued...**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**N/B:** Isso não é justo! Nem tive trabalho nesse cap...  
Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: MORTE AO SAM!  
Sou só eu, ou mais alguém odeia esse cara?  
Ninguém merece ele. Tenho até dó da Emily. Mentira, não tenho não. MUAHAHAHA  
Bom gente, só mais uma coisinha: Deixem reviews pq ela merece ta?  
BjOs  
Verônica D. M.

**N/A:** Dessa vez eu tenho uma boa desculpa para o atraso (milagre u.u'). Queimou a fonte do meu PC, e como estava na garantia, demorou quase três semanas pra consertar. Eu quase pirei, neh? Mas enfim... Felizmente, ficou pronto e tá aí o capítulo. =)

Se quiserem ver a capa, tah aí: http: // i247. photobucket. com/ albums/ gg142/ lyabeauchamp/ AdL/ AdLpronto. jpg  
É só tirar os espaços. =)

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Nessa Clearwater:** Nahh qui bom que gostou! *-* Vc tem sorte por conseguir esquecer facilmente, já eu... prefiro nem comentar. xD  
Muitas vezes, as idéias surgem dpois q eu jah desliguei o computador e to indo dormir. Isso me deixa revoltada, porque no dia seguinte a idéia já esfriou. u.u'  
Bem, espero q continue acompanhando e gostando! Obrigada pela review! =)

**InfallibleGirl: **O Seth é um fofo, neah? *-* Vou mandá-lo pra vc de presente de natal. Consegue esperar até lá? =)  
Por mais estranho que pareça, eu tbm jah quis mto perder a memória. Aoksokaoskoak Loucura mesma!  
Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado! Continua acompanhando, hein? n.n

**Daddy's Little Dreamer:** Pois é, ouvir música eh minha alternativa pra ignorar o barulho. n.n' Ainda não consegui escrever cenas me inspirando em uma música, já tentei, mas nunca acho que está bom o bastante. u.u'  
Fiko feliz que tenha gostado, flor!! Brigada pela review!

**Miss Black Girl:** Nahh, brigada, fofa! *o* Eu tbm fikei decepcionada com o final de Breaking Dawn. Qndo o Jake teve a impressão com a Nessie, eu travei. Fikei umas três semanas sem conseguir terminar de ler. ù.ú Aoksoakoskoak Eu não consigo odiar a Nessie, mas jamais vou conseguir imaginá-la com o Jake. Acho que a Nessie devia fikar com Seth. Ele é uma graça, neh? Dá vontade de apertar! *-*  
Tah aí o capítulo 3. Espero que goste! o/

**Ingrid F.:** Naih eh tão bom saber q tem gnt gostando! *-* Acha msm q eu escrevo bem?! São seus olhos, flor... ç.ç  
Fikei mto feliz com a review! Brigada, fofa! n.n

**Mari P.B'b: **Oi, flor! Fiko feliz que esteja gostando!! *-* Tah aki o capítulo 3 pra acabar com a sua ansiedade. n.n  
Mto obrigada!! Continua acompanhando, tah?!

**'Ellen C.:** Ohh flor, que bom que gostou! *.* Brigadaa pela review! Espero que continue gostando! =)

**Karol Kinomoto**: Aah brigada, fofa!! Espero que continue curiosa depois desse capítulo! =)

Vlw, pessoas! *-*  
E não deixem de comentar, viu? Ficwriters são movidos à reviews. =)

Até a próxima!!  
Kissu =*


	4. Complicações

**Capítulo 4: Complicações**

**{Leah's POV}**

- O que foi isso?

Era noite e reinava o mais absoluto silêncio. Jacob estava à meia hora sentado de frente para a janela, com os olhos fixos, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Eu imaginei que seria o pai, que havia saído com um amigo. Sua postura estava rígida, denunciando a tensão.

- Isso o quê? – Ele tentou parecer casual, mas eu reparei que ele também ficara alerta.

- Esse uivo. Foi muito, muito perto. Eu diria que tem um lobo no seu quintal.

- Sem chance. – Ele se levantou, trancou a janela e puxou a cortina. – Deve ser o vira-lata que fica perambulando por aí.

- Aquilo não me pareceu um latido.

- Cachorros também uivam. – disse, abrindo a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – Mas ele já havia saído. – Idiota.

Era horrível estar presa a uma cama. Infelizmente, o médico recomendara repouso absoluto por uns três dias. E para variar minha cabeça não parava de latejar. Ele havia receitado quatro comprimidos de analgésico, mas eu só tomara dois, porque mais que isso me derrubava. Em compensação, não era suficiente para acabar com a dor de cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, Jacob voltou, parecendo aliviado. Os cabelos despenteados sugeriam que ele tinha saído no vento.

- Está tudo bem.

- O quê?

- Está tudo resolvido. Você vai continuar aqui mesmo.

- Quer dizer que eu não vou embora com o tal do Sam?

- Seth conseguiu convencer meu pai e o velho Quil de que isso é um assunto de família. Você vai ficar aqui até que sua mãe chegue.

- Olha, eu posso até ter perdido a memória, mas já sou bem crescidinha para cuidar de mim mesma. Assim que puder andar, prefiro ir para minha casa.

- Como quiser. – Ele disse de uma maneira que me fez sentir como se fosse um fardo do qual ele ficaria aliviado em se livrar. – Mas até lá acho que Sue já vai estar aqui.

Eu dei de ombros, desviando o olhar. Eu me sentia aborrecida por estar dependente dele.

- Já falou com ela?

- Seth vai entrar em contato com ela.

Como que reconhecendo a deixa, Seth entrou bem nessa hora, vestindo apenas uma bermuda. Ele parecia bem descontraído, diferente de algumas horas atrás.

- Oi, maninha. Já soube das notícias?

- É, fiquei sabendo.

- Não é ótimo? Mal consigo acreditar que eles realmente tenham me dado ouvidos...!

- Seth! – Jake interrompeu o que provavelmente se tornaria um longo discurso. E pela troca de olhares, eu percebi que Jacob temia que na empolgação ele dissesse algo que não devia. Novamente isso. Já estava enchendo o saco. – Acho que está na hora de você dormir.

- Nem pensar! Estou com energia demais para sequer pensar em dormir!

- E o que pretende fazer? Ficar tagarelando até amanhecer?

- Não seja tão mal-humorado, Jacob! – provoquei, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais carrancudo.

- Vou dar uma volta.

- Não pode sair sozinho a essa hora! – protestei. Pelo pouco que tinha visto pela janela, dava para perceber que La Push não era um lugar muito movimentado.

Os dois me olharam de sobrancelha erguida, com a respiração suspensa.

- Leah, você...

- Ele é só um garoto, por favor, né! – acrescentei, sem entender o porquê de tanto espanto.

- Por um segundo você... – Seth se calou a um olhar do Jacob. Mas eu finalmente entendi que sem querer devia ter agido como _antes_.

- Eu o quê?

- Nada. – Foi Jacob quem respondeu. – Não precisa se preocupar, porque La Push é totalmente segura. – E se virando para o Seth, acrescentou: - Só não se esqueça que tem que acordar cedo amanhã.

Seth fez uma careta antes de sair. Jacob não parecia estar muito à vontade, por isso logo inventou uma desculpa para ir também. Quando Billy chegou, me fez companhia contando um pouco sobre a reserva, mas logo foi dormir. Até a hora que eu peguei no sono, o colchonete no chão onde Seth dormiria continuava vazio. Por onde ele andaria?

**{Jacob's POV}**

- Você vai ter que contar a verdade a ela. – Seth disse, apontando o garfo para mim. Ele havia passado à noite na casa dos Cullen e chegara à pouco, depois de passar na própria casa e se arrumar para o colégio. Desde o dia anterior, quando insistira para ir defender a irmã, ele estava ficando muito saidinho pro meu gosto.

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Mas precisa. Essa foi uma das condições, Jake. Eu prometi que avisaríamos mamãe imediatamente e que você contaria a ela o que nós somos.

Eu me levantei, irritado. Ele não deveria ter colocado meu nome no meio disso.

- Já disse que não posso. Vamos esperar a Sue chegar e ela vai decidir a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Já ligou para ela?

- Tentei ontem e hoje, mas as linhas só dão ocupadas. Deve ter tido algum problema.

- Se for isso, então até de tarde devem ter consertado. Você liga quando voltar do colégio. Agora é melhor se apressar.

- Vou falar com a Leah.

Eu peguei um prato de panqueca e um copo de suco que tinha preparado para ela e o segui em direção ao quarto.

- Seth! – Ela parecia estar acordada já há algum tempo e ficou aliviada quando viu o irmão. Para em seguida ficar zangada. – Onde esteve?!

Eu dei um cutucão nas costas dele, que estava parado a meio caminho entre a porta e a cama.

- Bom dia, Leah, dormiu bem? – eu tomei a frente, pousando as coisas na mesa de cabeceira.

- Eu dormi na casa de um amigo. – Seth finalmente respondeu, coçando a nuca.

- Devia ter avisado, sabia?

Ele me olhou, pedindo ajuda.

- Ele ligou, mas achei que você já estivesse dormindo, por isso não te disse nada. – Eu fui ajudá-la a se sentar, mas ela recuou.

- Não vou comer agora.

Eu parei, sem entender, e então me afastei.

- Vai esfriar. – Ela deu de ombros, sem me fitar. Eu suspirei, imaginando o que havia feito de errado.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. – avisou Seth. – Se quiser tentar ligar para mamãe, Jake, o número do telefone está preso na porta da geladeira lá de casa. – Ele me entregou a chave, acenou para a irmã e saiu.

- Tem certeza que não quer se sentar? – tentei mais uma vez.

- Não. – Ela foi categórica. Eu dei de ombros e deixei o quarto. Se ela queria se fazer de durona, eu não podia fazer nada.

Poucos minutos depois, o barulho de algo caindo e um palavrão foram o suficiente para me levarem de volta. Um livro pesado que meu pai havia emprestado a ela estava caído no chão. E Leah tentava se manter em pé. Maldição.

- O que está tentando fazer, mulher?!

Felizmente, eu consegui segurá-la antes que caísse. Ela ainda cheirava a mar e terra. Mas de alguma maneira era _excitante_.

- Vou tomar banho. – O tom impertinente não admitia intromissões. Como se isso pudesse me deter!

- Não vai a lugar nenhum. Vai se deitar, isso sim!

- Você não manda em mim!

Ao invés de perder meu tempo respondendo, eu a ergui do chão, passando um braço por trás de suas coxas e com o outro firmando suas costas. _(__**N/B:**__ Também quero! T-T)_ Ela tentou lutar, com a mão livre, mas foi em vão.

- Não pode me vencer. – sorri, presunçoso. E num gesto muito infantil de frustração, ela emburrou, fazendo um lindo biquinho. Uma expressão adorável, que eu nunca imaginei que veria no rosto da Leah. – Você precisa ficar em repouso absoluto, lembra?

- Eu preciso é de um banho. – resmungou, enquanto eu a ajeitava de volta na cama.

- Não pode fazer isso sozinha.

- Você pode me ajudar. _(__**N/B**__: Ui[6] hahahaha)_

Ela queria que eu desse banho nela? Eu engoli em seco, isso era uma coisa íntima demais. Eu jamais poderia fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Não precisa esfregar minhas costas nem nada do tipo! – ela interveio como se lesse meus pensamentos. – É só me ajudar a chegar ao banheiro. E me arrumar algumas sacolas plásticas.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- É arriscado, Leah. Você pode escorregar.

- Se tirarmos essa faixa do meu pé, talvez eu possa me apoiar melhor.

- Nem pensar.

- Mas isso é inútil! O médico disse que posso tirá-lo em uns dois dias, o que quer dizer que não está quebrado. Não vai fazer mal tirar por alguns minutos até...

- Não, Leah. – Como explicar a ela que nós nos recuperávamos mais rápidos que seres humanos normais? Como dizer que não éramos _normais_?

- Se não me ajudar, vou me virar sozinha!

Eu suspirei. Era uma ameaça vazia, afinal ela mal conseguia ficar de pé sem ajuda, mas eu acabei por ceder. Sem dizer nada, saí e voltei logo em seguida carregando sacos plásticos, tesoura e fita adesiva.

Ela parecia pronta para reclamar, mas quando viu o que eu trazia ficou em silêncio apenas me observando trabalhar. Logo seu braço e sua perna esquerdos enfaixado estavam protegidos pelo plástico. Quando fui pegá-la no colo, ela protestou.

- O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Vou carregá-la.

- Ah, não vai não, senhor!

- Olha, Leah, eu já concordei em te ajudar, então nem pense em testar minha paciência.

Ela pareceu considerar e acabou cedendo. Eu a ergui cuidadosamente e seguimos para o banheiro. Depois de depositá-la no chão, fui buscar um banquinho de madeira para que ela pudesse se sentar. Assim teria menos riscos de cair.

- Quando acabar é só me chamar. – disse, depois de colocar o banco dentro do box. Ela se apoiava na pia, vestindo apenas a minha camisa e parecendo desconfortável.

- Preciso de ajuda para tirar a roupa.

Eu assenti, engolindo em seco. Eu diria não se tivesse escolha, mas depois de ter chegado até ali, não iria recuar.

- Você pode fechar os olhos. – Ela riu do meu constrangimento.

Eu fechei a porta, feliz que meu pai tivesse saído com o velho Quil, _(__**N/B**__: Safadoo... já ficou todo felizinho!! suahushuahs)_ e me aproximei dela, pousando as mãos no primeiro botão da camisa antes de fechar os olhos. Ela tornou a rir.

- Vai dizer que nunca viu uma mulher nua, Jacob. – disse, falsamente meiga.

- Já vi sim. – Abri os olhos e providenciei um sorriso travesso. – Vi você. Muitas vezes. _(__**N/B**__: OMG!! "Como fazer uma desmemoriada morrer do coração", por Jacob Black)_

Foi prazeroso ver o choque estampado no rosto dela. Os olhos arregalados, os lábios deliciosamente separados, a respiração ofegante... E de repente, pela primeira vez na vida, eu me vi mergulhado em uma situação excitante junto com a Leah. Meus batimentos aumentaram repentinamente e eu percebi que não me importaria de provocá-la mais um pouquinho.

Abri o primeiro botão, olhando-a nos olhos para ver sua reação.

- Conheço todos os detalhes. – disse, lentamente. Ela demorou só um pouco para reagir, dando um tapa na minha mão.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha.

- Pode, mas vai demorar muito mais tempo. – sorri. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou me aproveitar de você. – Ergui as mãos demonstrando inocência.

Quando ela desviou o olhar, parecendo ter aceitado, eu continuei a desabotoar. De repente não era mais ela que se sentia desconfortável. Está certo que eu já a vira nua diversas vezes, mas sempre procurara não olhar muito. Mesmo no dia do acidente, quando a carreguei até em casa e a vesti, evitei ficar reparando em como seu corpo era perfeito. Não que eu tenha visto o suficiente para saber se é mesmo perfeito, mas... Ah, tudo bem, eu confesso! Eu olhei muito mais do que deveria. E não posso dizer que me arrependi.

Quando terminei com o último botão, parei sem saber o que fazer.

- Pretende ficar aí parado o dia inteiro?

- O quê?

Bufando de impaciência, ela girou sobre o único pé em que se apoiava e virou de costas para mim. Percebendo a deixa, ajudei-a a deslizar a manga para fora do braço são. Quando a roupa pendeu, foi inevitável apreciar a curva das costas e o traseiro firme. Eu era um homem, afinal, e ela uma garota _muito_ desejável. Mesmo ela sendo a _Leah_. Tive que abafar um gemido e imaginei o que Seth faria se soubesse que eu despira a sua irmã. Pensar nisso, me deu forças para continuar.

Ficando novamente de frente para ela, passei a outra manga pelo braço imobilizado, tentando não olhar mais do que o necessário. Mas no final foi impossível não fitar os seios redondos e firmes, a cintura fina e...

- Cachorro. – ela resmungou ao notar meu sorriso de apreciação, que se ampliou ainda mais.

Ousadamente, eu a ergui mais uma vez do chão, apreciando o contato com a pele nua. Ela parecia bem à vontade quando a depositei no box e saí. Do lado de fora, me encostei na porta com um sorriso de satisfação.

Apesar de ter sido _divertido_, achei que seria melhor evitar que isso se repetisse. Poderia acabar ficando perigoso. Depois de fazer uma ligação, me sentei no sofá, vendo tevê, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu abruptamente e Leah saiu pulando em um pé só, enrolada numa toalha.

- Por que não me chamou?!

- Porque não precisei de... Ai! – Eu a ergui no colo antes que terminasse de falar. Ela bufou, irritada. – Poderia, por favor, parar de fazer isso?

Eu sorri, admitindo internamente que eu poderia me acostumar a tê-la por perto.

- E perder a oportunidade de te irritar? Não mesmo!

Depois de colocá-la sentada na cama, peguei uma camisa, cueca e bermuda e joguei na direção dela, que pegou prontamente. Quanto mais vestida ela estivesse, tanto melhor.

- Vou pedir ao Seth para trazer algumas coisas suas, mas até lá, isso deve servir.

Quando comecei a ajudá-la a arrancar o plástico que protegia as faixas, a porta se abriu repentinamente.

- Oi, Jake! Espero ter chegado a tempo. – Era Alice, que eu havia chamado para me socorrer. Ela abriu um sorriso encantador e se aproximou da cama, sem cerimônias. – Oi, Leah, já está melhor? Jacob me disse que você ia precisar de ajuda para se vestir, então vim dar uma mãozinha. _(__**N/B**__: Duvido que ele realmente queria que ela ajudasse. aushuahushuahsu)_

Leah franziu o nariz e me perguntou silenciosamente: "Quem é ela?" Eu simplesmente desviei o olhar.

- À propósito, eu sou Alice Cullen, filha adotiva do médico que te atendeu.

- Ah. – Ela não parecia saber o que dizer. – Prazer, eu acho.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisinhas para você. – Ela indicou a mochila que estava carregando e eu nem tinha notado, com um brilho empolgado no olhar. Eu até senti um pouco de pena da Leah, que iria virar manequim. – Acho que essa é sua deixa, Jake.

- Não sei se é seguro deixar a Leah sozinha com você. _(__**N/B**__: Eu falei! Nem ta querendo sair do quarto. auhushuahsua)_

- Muito engraçado, Black. – interferiu Leah. – Tenho certeza que ela é mais inofensiva que você.

- É o que vamos ver, meu bem. – Pisquei para Alice. – Ela é toda sua, baixinha. Divirtam-se.

**x.X.x**

**{Leah's POV}**

Depois de muita insistência, consegui convencer o Jacob a me deixar passar algum tempo na varanda. Eu gastara muita energia aquela manhã só em ver Alice Cullen se movendo e falando sem parar. Ela me dera algumas roupas e prometera trazer mais um monte no dia seguinte. Com certeza isso era bem mais apropriado do que usar a roupa do Jacob e de qualidade muito superior. Minha única queixa era que a roupa cheirava igual a ela. Ou seja, terrivelmente mau.

- Ela falava sem parar. Pensei que a pilha não ia acabar nunca! – comentei com Jacob, enquanto almoçávamos tardiamente hambúrguer com batata frita, na varanda. Ele sorria dando a perceber que gostava muito dela. Eu me senti estranhamente irritada. - Não acompanhei nem metade do que ela estava dizendo.

- Admite que você gostou dela.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Está bem, ela é até _legalzinha_. Mas aquele perfume que ela usa... É um horror.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ou se preferir, da próxima vez, eu mesmo posso te vestir.

- Vai sonhando.

Eu me arrepiei só de lembrar o que acontecera horas atrás. Por algum motivo estranho, eu não me sentira desconfortável por ter que ficar nua na frente dele. Mas depois da provocação, a situação mudou. E desde então eu estava tentando manter uma distância segura, até onde era possível. Ele ainda não perdera a mania de me pegar no colo, como se eu não pesasse mais que uma pluma, mas pelo menos agora eu estava decentemente vestida.

Eu enfiei uma batatinha na boca.

- Sua comida não é nem um pouco saudável.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio.

- Ainda bem que pelo menos é _comestível_.

- Que tal cozinhar amanhã? Aposto que seu cardápio é bem mais extenso que o meu.

Apesar de não conseguir associar fatos passados, de alguma maneira eu percebi que sabia cozinhar. Embora gostasse mais de comer.

- Não aposte nisso. – retruquei. Ele estava sério, como se tivesse se dado conta que falara uma besteira.

- Desculpe, eu ainda não me acostumei...

- Jake, Leah...! – Seth chegava, ofegante.

Jacob se levantou imediatamente alerta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Em resposta, ele assentiu, ainda recuperando o fôlego. Parecia muito ansioso.

- Mamãe deixou uma mensagem na secretária. Algumas árvores caíram durante uma tempestade, por isso eles ficaram sem linha. Mas agora já voltou ao normal.

- Você ligou para ela?

- Não. Achei que você gostaria de falar com ela. – Ele baixou os olhos. Jacob vacilou.

- Eu mesma faço isso.

- Não! – ele se manifestou. – Eu vou falar. – Dizendo isso, entrou em casa, nos deixando para trás. Apoiada em Seth, eu o segui até a cozinha.

Meu irmão me apoiou na pia e correu para tirar o telefone da mão do Jake.

- Deixa comigo. Eu faço a minha parte e você faz a sua. Alô?

- Qual é a sua parte? Cuidar de mim? – eu murmurei para Jacob que me ajudava a sentar. Fingindo não ter ouvido, ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Não vai responder, não é? Isso quer dizer que tem mais segredos aí.

Ele me olhou, emburrado.

- Não diga besteira.

- Leah? – Seth me chamou, estendendo o telefone. – Mamãe quer falar com você.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer. Jacob fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que eu atendesse. Depois de um tempo tentando me levantar sozinha, ele finalmente se tocou e me carregou até o telefone, ignorando meus protestos. Seth colocou o aparelho na minha mão, mas eu ainda hesitei alguns instantes antes de levá-lo ao ouvido.

- A...lô?

-_ Leah, até que enfim! Está tudo bem com você, querida?_

- Ah... claro... mãe. E você, está aproveitando a viagem?

- _Não nos últimos dias. Tem chovido bastante e nós até pensamos em ir embora, mas houve um deslizamento de terra que bloqueou a única estrada de acesso. Agora estamos presos aqui até que pare de chover e eles possam abrir caminho._

- Tenho certeza que vocês podem arrumar coisas para fazer sem sair do quarto. – Eu dei um fraco sorriso. Seth gemeu e Jacob parecia alheio à conversa. Sue riu, descontraída. Ela parecia uma boa pessoa, afinal de contas.

- _Você parece estar de bom humor. Tem alguma coisa para me contar?_ – Eu pude ouvir a estática do telefone no silêncio que se seguiu. Eu não estava muito certa se deveria contar que eu nem sequer me recordava dela.

- Nenhuma novidade. – Optei por não dizer nada. Não seria justo deixá-la preocupada sem poder fazer nada.

- _Nada mesmo?_ – Ela pareceu desapontada e eu senti um aperto no peito. – _Bem, veja se o Seth está se alimentando direito e estudando para as provas._

- Farei isso.

- _Se cuida._

- Você também. – Depois que desliguei o telefone, Jacob deu uma olhada feia para o Seth.

- Não me olhe assim! – Ele ergueu as mãos. – Ela mal me deixou falar, logo quis falar com a Leah.

- Podia ter dito que ela não estava aqui.

- Não posso mentir para minha mãe!

- Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes. – revirou os olhos.

- Ela não vai poder voltar tão cedo. – eu disse, meio aérea.

- Por que não?

- A única estrada está bloqueada, eles não têm como sair da cidade.

- Ah, que ótimo. – Seth suspirou, se deixando cair na cadeira. – O que vamos fazer agora?

Jacob olhou feio para ele mais uma vez.

- Eu acho que não devemos contar nada a ela por enquanto. - Os dois se viraram lentamente para mim. Eu me apressei em justificar. – Não há necessidade de preocupá-la. O doutor disse que talvez em poucos dias eu já tenha recuperado a memória.

Os dois trocaram olhares e novamente eu tive a incômoda sensação de estar sendo deixada de fora de alguma coisa.

- Leah... – Repentinamente Jacob estava sério. Sério demais. – Nós precisamos conversar.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**N/B:**_ _Nossa, vocês não tem idéia de como eu to mal. Acho que fiquei resfriada, não sei. Portanto, se eu deixei passar alguma coisa na betagem, não liguem, é culpa dos remédios. hahahahahahaha  
Mas e aí gente, o que acharam do cap? Eu, particularmente, A-M-E-I!  
Jake safado... Fica querendo ver a Leah nua. uhaushaushauhsauhs  
Bom, só um pedido: DEIXEM REVIEWS!  
Se não a Lya não vai ter motivação pra escrever, e aí vamos ficar sem cap novo, e se eu não ler o próximo cap logo alguém vai morrer! uashsuhaushaus  
bjOs  
Verônica D. M._

_**N/A:**_ _Dessa vez nem vou me desculpar. u.u' Eu fiquei muito enrolada por causa do dia da criança, um monte de coisas para resolver, sem tempo nem para respirar (Nem sou exagerada), então foi difícil concluir o capítulo apesar dele estar praticamente pronto desde semana passada. ^^'  
Well, estou mto feliz com as reviews e q vcs continuam acompanhando! _

O próximo capítulo já está praticamente pronto, então agora só depende de vcs! Sim, estou fazendo chantagem. u.u

_Agradecimentos especiais a Vê pela betagem e pelas capas (Agora temos mais duas capas super chics que vcs podem ver aqui: http: // s247. photobucket. com/ albums/ gg142 /lyabeauchamp /AdL /)! E a vcs que estão acompanhando!_

_**'Elleeen.****: **Yep, concordo que o Sam eh um babaca! ù.ú  
Fiko feliz que tenha gostado!! Brigada pela review!! =)_

_**Ingrid F.: **Brigada, floor! *-*  
aoksoakoskoakoskoa  
Acabe com Sam que nós agradecemos! \o/  
Fikei mó feliz que tenha gostado! =)_

_**Miss Black Girl:** aosokaoskoakosko  
O Sam bem que mereceu, neah? ù.ú  
A Emily ainda vai se redimir (eu axo u.u'). É só esperar para ver. =)  
Realmente, por um enfermeiro como o Jake, eu não me importaria de fikar em cima de uma cama. Contanto que ele tbm estivesse nela, of course. u.u'  
Ainda bem que vc gostou, flor! *-* Mil perdões pela demora!!_

_**Karol Kinomoto**: aoksokaoskoakosa  
Brigas são sempre emocionantes, neah?!  
Nahh o Seth eh um fofo, neh? Um amorzinho...  
Espero que continue gostando, amiga! n.n_

_**'Deiisoca****:** Ahh brigada, flor! *-*  
Continua acompanhando, hein?! Fiko feliz que esteja gostando!_

_**bella amorim**.: Tah aí! Espero que goste desse capítulo! =)  
Tbm acho que o jake devia ter fikado com a Leah. Nada a ver ele com a Nessie. ù.ú_

_**Nessa Clearwater**: MORTE AO SAM!!² Jake colocou moral, neah?  
Espero que goste desse capítulo, flor! =)_

_**Srt. Black**: Ahh flor! Fiko mto feliz que esteja gostando! *-*  
Vou ficar te devendo uma visitinha, hein? =)_

_Bem, pessoas, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo e que não me abandonem. Se quiserem me apressar ou só fazer amizade, podem me add no msn: **tati (underline) smv (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com.**  
Até o próximo, pessoal!  
__Kissu =*_


	5. Quando Um Não Quer

**Capítulo 5: Quando um não quer...**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Me arrependi no mesmo instante em que disse aquilo. Mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Olhei para o Seth, em um pedido mudo de ajuda, mas ele não tirava os olhos da irmã, perturbadoramente sério. – É melhor se sentar.

Ela provavelmente já teria se sentado se pudesse fazer isso. Eu sabia que deveria ajudá-la, mas não conseguia sair do lugar. Seth tão pouco se moveu. Leah começou a se remexer, impaciente.

- Fala logo.

Eu abria e fechava a boca repetidamente sem conseguir articular as palavras, como um peixe fora d'água. Seria uma boa hora para o telefone tocar ou alguém chegar repentinamente. Mas é incrível como essas coisas nunca acontecem quando deviam acontecer.

Será que existe uma maneira delicada de dizer a uma pessoa que ela é um _lobisomem_? Eu nem sabia por onde começar.

- Sabe o uivo que você ouviu ontem... – Eu me calei, percebendo que esse não era o caminho certo.

- O Jacob tem um lobo de estimação! – Interferiu Seth, com um sorriso fraco de quem conta uma travessura, aproximando-se da irmã. – Ele não te contou?

Leah olhava incrédula de um para o outro, provavelmente sem entender o que ela tinha a ver com isso. Eu suspirei, amaldiçoando o pirralho pela interferência.

- Seth! – adverti, passando por ele e parando de frente para Leah. Ela estava muito pálida, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. – Você precisa saber e não existe uma maneira mais fácil de dizer isso. – Engoli em seco. – Nós... somos...

- Namorados! – gritou Seth, com a voz estranhamente aguda.

- O quê?! – Leah e eu o olhamos, com igual espanto.

- Você e o Jake são namorados! – Ele sorria feito bobo, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Leah estremeceu e teria caído se eu não a tivesse segurado. Será que a idéia de ser minha namorada era tão repulsiva assim?

- Vocês não fizeram todo esse suspense só por isso. – ela protestou, com a voz sumida. Então, eu entendi que ela havia se preparado para ouvir algo muito pior.

- Vocês tinham brigado e o Jake se sente culpado pelo acidente. – Seth praticamente cuspia as palavras, ansioso por convencê-la. Não era uma explicação tão ruim. E no fundo eu me sentia aliviado por não ter que contar a verdade. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia adiar esse assunto para sempre. Seria muito pior se ela se transformasse sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- E o que o lobo do Jake tem a ver com isso?

- Você o deu de presente para ele. – Seth se apressou em dizer, fazendo uma careta que só eu vi.

- Por que eu daria um lobo de presente para alguém? A menos que eu quisesse que esse alguém virasse picadinho.

Seth deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Ele parecia inofensivo quando era filhote.

Leah ficou quieta por alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para algum ponto distante, com os olhos embaçados.

- Seth, pode me ajudar a voltar para o quarto? – disse finalmente.

Ela endireitou a postura, se sacudindo para que eu a soltasse. Seth prontamente a segurou e a levou. Eu me deixei cair na cadeira e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos, pensando que talvez as coisas só tivessem ficado mais complicadas. Eu precisava criar coragem para contar a Leah o que ela era. Imediatamente.

Estava me levantando, quando a porta foi repentinamente aberta e meu pai entrou, com Emily logo atrás de si. Eu pude ver que Sam a esperava na varanda.

- Oi, Jacob. – Ela sorriu fracamente. – Eu gostaria de ver a Leah.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não é um bom momento. – Billy me olhou interrogativamente. – Ela está dormindo.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu volto outra hora. – Ela já estava saindo, quando se virou novamente para mim. – É um bom momento para conversar com você?

Eu assenti, não muito a vontade. Ela saiu e logo eu ouvi o carro de Sam sair cantando pneus. Emily voltou e se sentou à minha frente, enquanto Billy deixava a cozinha.

- Eu gostaria que me deixasse ajudar a Leah, no que for possível.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Não há muito a se fazer.

- Sei que você deve estar chateado por eu não ter concordado que o Sam...

- Não estou. Isso é um assunto que só diz respeito a vocês dois. E mesmo se não fosse, eu estaria mais inclinado a concordar com você.

Ela correspondeu ao meu sorriso.

- Ele me pediu que ficasse na casa dela até que tia Sue voltasse, mas eu não achei justo. – Ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não foi por egoísmo, só achei que Leah não ia ficar muito contente quando lembrasse de tudo. Confesso também que senti ciúmes ao ver o quanto Sam estava preocupado com ela.

- Não precisa se justificar, Em. Eu entendo seus motivos.

- Obrigada, Jake. Espero que me chame caso precise de alguma coisa.

Eu me senti mal por não ter sido muito educado quando ela chegou e tentei me redimir.

- Posso ver se ela acordou, para você...

- Não! Não é necessário. Eu volto outra hora.

Ela se despediu e eu saí logo em seguida, em direção a casa dos Cullen. Precisava ver Nessie para desanuviar um pouco a cabeça.

**x.X.x**

**{Leah's PoV}**

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu e Jacob namorados? Parecia meio fora de lógica, mas por outro lado talvez não fosse tão absurdo assim.

Senti meu rosto queimando ao lembrar o que o Jake respondera quando eu o provoquei dizendo que nunca tinha visto uma mulher nua. _"Vi você. Muitas vezes."_ Eu estremeci, revendo mentalmente seu olhar intenso. O significado daquilo era óbvio, mas eu tinha preferido não dar muita importância. Mas agora que as peças começavam a se encaixar, eu não podia mais ignorar. Eu e o Jacob realmente havíamos... Oh, Céus! Melhor não pensar!

Mas quanto a sermos, ou termos sido, namorados... Bem, pelo menos explicaria por que ele se sentia tão responsável por mim.

Culpa. Seth dissera que ele se sentia culpado, mas por quê? Como bem diz o ditado, quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Ou seja, eu era tão responsável quanto ele. A menos que ele tenha feito alguma coisa reprovável.

- Nós terminamos? – perguntei repentinamente ao Seth, depois que me acomodou na cama. Ele demorou mais que o necessário para responder, sem querer me fitar.

- Acho que sim.

- Seth. Não precisa me esconder nada. O que ele fez?

- O que faz você pensar que ele fez alguma coisa?

- Não sei, talvez porque desde o início ele fica tentando me esconder coisas.

- Então você deveria perguntar diretamente a ele. Eu não estava com vocês naquele dia e ele não me contou detalhes.

Isso era mau, porque era muito mais fácil arrancar as coisas do Seth do que do Jacob. Suspirei, resignada.

- Certo, vou fazer isso.

- Quer alguma coisa?

Ele saiu depois que neguei e eu fiquei o resto da tarde sozinha. Só quando estava anoitecendo que Billy veio me fazer companhia, me trazendo o jantar. Ele me contou algumas lendas dos Quileutes e algumas partes me deixaram realmente impressionada. Talvez porque seu tom de voz profundo fosse realmente convincente.

Como na noite anterior, quando eu fui dormir, Seth não havia chegado e Jacob não dera mais o ar de sua presença. Ótimo, eu precisava mesmo de um tempo para assimilar as idéias. Mas por outro lado a sua ausência me causou um incômodo, afinal ele era a pessoa que mais estivera por perto desde que eu acordei.

Na manhã seguinte, eu vi quando Seth saia silenciosamente do quarto; e a cama improvisada no chão era sinal de que pelo menos dormira ali.

Eu me espreguicei, sentindo-me incrivelmente bem. Meu corpo já não doía mais, apesar de não ter tomado o analgésico antes de dormir. Sem pensar duas vezes, arranquei a faixa do braço e o movimentei. Doeu um pouquinho quando estiquei, mas nada insuportável.

- Oi! – O furacão em miniatura que atendia pelo nome de Alice, entrou tão abruptamente que eu quase caí da cama. – Jake me pediu que viesse ajudá-la hoje de novo. – Ela estacou quando viu meu braço esquerdo desenfaixado. – Oh, vejo que está bem melhor.

- Estou. E agradeço, mas não preciso mais de ajuda.

- Tem certeza? – Ela pareceu decepcionada e eu lamentei ter sido tão ríspida.

- Talvez você possa me ajudar a chegar ao banheiro.

- Claro!

Ela me apoiou até o banheiro embora agora fosse bem mais fácil me movimentar. Com os dois braços livres era mais fácil manter o equilíbrio. Alice era impressionantemente forte para alguém do seu tamanho.

Quando acabei o banho ela me guiou de volta ao quarto e insistiu em ajudar a me vestir, apesar da minha recusa. Ela estava determinada demais para se deixar intimidar por um "não".

Logo em seguida ela foi embora e eu tomei o café-da-manhã na cozinha com o Billy, que estava calado demais.

- Onde está o Jacob?

- No colégio.

Eu estranhei, porque ele não parecia ter idade para ser ainda um estudante, mas achei melhor não comentar.

- Ele é mais novo do que parece. – disse Billy, com um sorriso, percebendo minha dúvida.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Dezessete.

Eu me engasguei.

- Impossível.

- Os garotos da tribo se desenvolvem mais rápido que os outros.

- E o Seth?

- Tem quinze.

- Tenho medo de perguntar quantos anos eu tenho.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Vinte e um.

Eu engoli em seco, detestando a idéia de ser tão mais velha que eles.

- E você não se incomoda por eu e o Jake... por nós... er... estarmos juntos?

Quando ele se recobrou da surpresa, ele ficou ligeiramente mais sério.

- Melhor você do que outra qualquer.

Pela maneira que ele falou, eu percebi que havia _mesmo_ outra. Talvez por isso, nós tenhamos brigado no dia do acidente. E por isso que Jacob relutara em me contar a verdade.

**x.X.x**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

- Quanto tempo acha que ela vai conseguir ficar sem se transformar? – Seth perguntou, quando estacionei o carro em frente de casa. Eu suspirei.

- Não sei.

- E quando acontecer... acha que vai ser como na primeira vez?

- Espero sinceramente que não.

- Eu também.

Saí do carro antes que ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta. Imagina qual foi minha surpresa ao entrar em casa e ver Leah de pé lavando a louça.

- O que está fazendo?!

Como ela não respondeu, eu andei até ela e a forcei a ficar de frente para mim. Sua boca formava uma linha tensa e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. Alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora.

- O que houve, Leah? – Foi Seth quem perguntou.

- Meu braço está bom. – respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não era a isso que ele se referia. Em seguida, saiu da cozinha mancando. Pelo menos não tirara a faixa do pé.

- O que deu nela?

- Acho melhor você conversar com ela, Jake. Não pode fugir para sempre.

- Eu devia mandar você desmentir o que disse ontem. – resmunguei.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso vê-la sofrendo de novo.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai descobrir. Não tem como evitar.

- Eu sei, mas faria qualquer coisa para evitar isso. – Era visível o quanto estava angustiado. – Até levá-la para o Pólo Norte, onde não haja vampiros nem lobos nem ninguém.

- Não pode fugir para sempre. – devolvi ironicamente, depositando minha mochila na mesa e indo atrás dela.

Leah estava sentada perto da janela e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quando eu entrei. Eu me sentei na cama e fiquei esperando, sabendo que uma hora ela se cansaria de esperar e diria alguma coisa.

- Eu quero ir para casa.

Eu a olhei, mas ela não tirava os olhos da janela.

- Tudo bem.

- Quero ir hoje mesmo.

Eu fechei a cara.

- Hoje não. Só depois que Carlisle examinar você e der alta.

- Não vai fazer diferença se estiver em repouso aqui ou em casa.

- Se você não está de repouso aqui, imagine em casa!

Ela finalmente me encarou, extremamente irritada.

- Não me importa o que você acha. – Ela se levantou e começou a mancar em direção à porta. – Vou para casa com ou sem a sua permissão.

- Vocês já estão brigando? – perguntou Seth, fazendo uma careta, e felizmente bloqueando a passagem. – Pensei que já tivessem superado essa fase.

- Eu não tenho culpa se sua irmã é irascível!

- Olha quem fala! – Ela riu, debochando.

- Ela quer ir para casa!

- Eu _vou_ para casa.

- Não vai coisa nenhuma!

- Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum! – reclamou Seth, com um suspiro exasperado. – Será que vocês poderiam conversar como as duas pessoas civilizadas que são? Ou melhor, que deveriam ser?

Leah emburrou e cruzou os braços. Eu desviei o olhar, tão irritado por ser repreendido quanto ela.

- Muito bem. Agora, Jake, peça desculpas a ela.

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar, percebendo o quanto ele estava se divertindo às nossas custas, e saí de casa.

Voltei pouco depois que vi Seth saindo e fui direto ao quarto, ignorando as perguntas insistentes do meu pai. Leah estava sentada na cama lendo comportadamente. Apenas ergueu os olhos quando eu entrei.

- Vim em paz. – dei um meio sorriso e estendi a rosa branca que trazia. Ela colocou o livro no colo antes de pegar a flor.

- É sempre assim?

- Assim como?

- Costumamos brigar muito?

Eu cocei a nuca, sorrindo.

- Bastante. – Dei de ombros. – Acho que você gosta disso, porque sempre arruma algum motivo para discordar de mim. E é insistente.

Ela não riu. Continuou fitando a rosa.

- Acha que esse doutor Carlisle pode me atender hoje?

- Você não precisa ir embora, sabe disso.

- Mas eu quero.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha?

- Não vou ficar sozinha.

- O Seth não conta. Ele quase não pára em casa.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Posso me cuidar.

- Por que quer tanto ir embora? – Ela não respondeu. – Consegue pelo menos esperar até amanhã?

- Vai me deixar ir embora amanhã? – ela me fitou com um sorriso presunçoso. Então era isso, desde que eu entrara, ela estava apenas jogando para conseguir o que queria. Maldita lobinha.

- Vamos até o hospital ver o que Carlisle diz.

- Está bem. – concordou, fazendo careta.

Eu deixei o quarto e encontrei meu pai impaciente na sala.

- Desde quando você e a Leah estão juntos?

Por que raios as mulheres não sabem manter a boca fechada?!

- Desde que ela deixou o bando de Sam?

- Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando. Ela deu a entender que vocês têm um relacionamento.

Eu desviei o olhar. Meu pai era observador demais para o meu próprio bem.

- Você deve ter entendido errado.

- Acho bom que você não a faça sofrer, Jacob. Ela não merece isso.

**x.X.x**

Eu acordei com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado. Quase tive um infarte quando abri os olhos e vi Leah parada de pé me olhando. Parecia um fantasma vaporoso, com a mini-camisola branca que Alice trouxera esvoaçando, a face pálida e os olhos fundos.

Mordi minha língua para não dizer nada malcriado e então notei seus olhos úmidos.

- O que foi? – perguntei, me sentando.

- Eu tive um pesadelo.

Pela sua expressão, havia sido um pesadelo realmente horrível. Eu estiquei a mão para pegar a dela e fazê-la se sentar ao meu lado.

- Não quer me contar?

Ela se encolheu no sofá, com os olhos ainda arregalados de pavor.

- Eu sonhei... – Engoliu em seco. – Sonhei que era uma espécie de... _lobisomem_. Que eu me transformava e saía correndo por aí. E haviam outros também. Eram enormes. E várias vozes ecoavam na minha cabeça. Eram tantas que eu nem conseguia entender o que diziam. – Ela estremeceu e eu a puxei de encontro ao meu peito. – Tudo parecia tão nítido, tão real. Foi horrível.

Isso significava que ela estava se lembrando? Ou podia ser o instinto falando mais alto? Eu deveria ficar mais alerta para os sinais.

- Foi só um sonho. Está tudo bem. – murmurei, apoiando meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça e acariciando suas costas. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, até que ela pareceu relaxar e ergueu os olhos para me fitar.

- Desculpe por acordar você.

- Sem problemas.

- Acho que fiquei pensando muito na lenda.

- Que lenda?

- Dos Quileutes. Seu pai me contou.

Obrigado, papai. Muito obrigado. Mesmo.

Eu sorri, tentando parecer descontraído.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele. Isso tudo não é mais real que um conto de fadas.

- Eu sei, mas acho que me impressionou um pouco.

- Tente não pensar mais nisso, ok?

- Posso ficar aqui com você?

Seu hálito quente tocou meu rosto e eu me dei conta do quanto estávamos próximos. Demais. Escuro, uma garota bonita e disponível, distância zero e eu começando a sentir uma pontada no meio das pernas. Fantástico, Jacob, você está ferrado.

Eu engoli em seco. E então sorri.

- Não acho que esse sofá seja grande o suficiente para nós dois.

A única claridade era a luz da lua que entrava pelo vidro da janela, mas mesmo assim eu notei que ela corou antes de se afastar. Uau, Leah corando? Nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar.

- Vou tentar dormir. Obrigada.

Ela se levantou eu me senti mal por tê-la afastado assim. Me ergui apressadamente e a peguei na colo, com um sorriso travesso.

- Eu levo você.

Essa devia ser a primeira vez que eu fazia isso e ela não reclamava. Quando a depositei na cama, eu hesitei em deixá-la e acabei sentando ao seu lado.

- Vou ficar até que você durma.

- Não é necessário.

Ignorando-a, ergui o lençol e deitei de barriga para cima. Apesar da minha cama não ser de casal, era um pouco maior que uma cama de solteiro normal. Felizmente. E era bom também que Seth não estivesse no quarto. Provavelmente dormira na casa dos Cullen mais uma vez.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. – provoquei ao notar que ela continuava na mesma posição que a deixara. – Eu não vou te morder. A menos que você queira, é claro.

Ela acabou relaxando e se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu comecei a brincar com uma mecha do seu cabelo, notando que não era nada mau ficar assim. E, com um pouco de sorte, ela dormiria logo e eu poderia voltar para o meu nada aconchegante sofá.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**N/A:** _**Oi, pessoas lindas! *-*  
Aki está o capítulo 5, espero que gostem (ignorem os clichês u.u')! Tah certo, eu confesso que esse capítulo desviou um pouco do que eu tinha planejado, mas o que posso fazer se os personagens têm vida própria e fazem o que bem entendem?! xD  
Anyways, eu gostei do resultado. Espero que vcs tbm gostem.  
E por favor, não deixem de comentar e dar a opinião de vcs. Isso é mto importante pra nós ficwritters! \o/  
E eu estou precisando de um incentivo a mais pra conseguir terminar o próximo chapter! =[**_

_**Srta. Black:** Sem comentários. u.u  
O Jake é realmente perfeito.  
Deviam fazer uma fábrica de Jacob's e sair distribuindo por aí! Garanto que mta mulher fikaria feliz! \o/  
Obrigada por comentar, flor!!_

_**BeBeSantos:** Escrevi mais! =D  
aoksokaoksokaoskoaks  
Obrigada pelo incentivo, meu bem!_

_**Oraculo**: Queremos, neah?! Ahhh, se eu pudesse... heheh  
Ahh, fofa, não esquentaa! Eu vivo tbm vivo fazendo isso! u.u'  
Ah, ainda bem que gostou! =D Mto obrigada pela review!!  
E vê se não some, viu?_

_**Nessa Clearwater**: Ahh que bom que gostou! *-*  
Eu entendo que não possa comentar sempre. n.n  
E estou feliz que tenha arrumado um tempinho para deixar uma review! =D_

_**Ingrid F.:** OKAOAKSOKAOKSO  
Queremos, neh?! Vamos aderir à campanha: "Jake, vem dar banho em mim!" (6  
Há, tbm adoro a Alice! Ela brilha. Com luz própria, neh?  
Fikei mto feliz que tenha se divertido! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando!_

_**Karol Kinomoto:** *-* Ahhh, brigadaa, amore!!  
Fiko feliz que tenha gostado! *-*  
O Jake e a Leah são imbatíveis juntos, neah? Só a tia Steph que não viu isso. Humpf! ù.ú  
Mente deturpada?! Tbm tenho! Toca aki: o/  
Pode ter certeza que vc ñ foi a única a pensar nisso, a Leah tbm pensou quando o Jake falou akilo.  
Mas ela foi sensata - ou talvez, burra - o suficiente para não se manifestar. xD  
A Alice é uma fofa e a Leah uma batalhadora, pode crer!  
Próximo capítulo os lucros__ vão começar a aparecer. ;)_

**_Enfim, muito obrigada, meninas que ainda estão acompanhando! Vcs são lindaaas! *-*  
O sexto capítulo já está no forno, quase na metade, mas como já disse antes, incentivos são sempre bons!_**

**_Reviews?_**

_**Kissu =***  
_

_OBS: Gnt, se tiverem frases cortadas no meio e colocadas no lugar errado, não liguem, ou me avisem. Não sei pq o ff deu de fazer isso agora. Sorry. =[_


	6. Reconstruindo

**Capítulo 6: Reconstruindo**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

Acordei sentido leves cócegas no meu peito. Era o cabelo da Leah que caíra sobre seu rosto e mexia quando ela respirava. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e o lado direito do meu corpo estava dormente, mas eu não me importei.

De uma maneira estranha, estava curtindo essa nova intimidade com a Leah. Pode não parecer, mas literalmente _dormir_ com uma pessoa é muito mais íntimo até mesmo que fazer sexo.

Eu abria e fechava desajeitadamente minha mão, para fazer o sangue circular quando Leah suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, sonolenta. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela abriu um sorriso encantador, que me causou uma pontada no peito. Céus, ela deveria sorrir assim mais vezes.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca.

- Bom dia. – ronronou, acomodando novamente a cabeça no meu peito. – Você não deve estar muito confortável.

- Na verdade, estou ótimo.

Ela riu. Tão leve, tão solta. Sem preocupações, sem mágoas do passado. Ela provavelmente era assim antes que Sam a deixasse. E agora eu entendia porque ele havia se apaixonado por ela. Leah podia ser encantadora.

- Obrigada por ficar comigo.

- Disponha.

Ela tornou a erguer a cabeça e, inesperadamente, me beijou. Na boca. Seus lábios eram tão macios que eu não resisti a aprofundar o beijo. Ela suspirou quando enfiei a língua na sua boca e mudou de posição para ficar mais confortável, ficando praticamente deitada em cima de mim. Eu enfiei minha mão em seus cabelos, segurando-a pela nuca, para que ela não pudesse se afastar, enquanto continuava explorando sua boca quente e receptiva.

Se eu imaginasse o quanto seria bom beijá-la, teria feito isso muito tempo antes.

Eu gemi quando ela se remexeu em cima de mim, provavelmente ainda tentando se ajeitar, mas foi o suficiente para me excitar. Ela percebeu, porque riu. Realmente era patético ficar _empolgado_ tão rápido. Eu segurei suas mãos que desciam pela minha barriga, antes que eu perdesse totalmente o controle.

Por sorte ou talvez por instinto, eu ouvi os passos se aproximando da porta. Rapidamente a tirei de cima de mim e tentei ficar de pé, mas o resultado foi que acabei caindo de bunda no chão.

Quando Seth abriu a porta, arqueou a sobrancelha ao me ver caído no chão e a irmã se dobrando de tanto rir.

- Não sei qual é a graça. – resmunguei, me levantando com um pouco de dificuldade. Pelo menos a dor acabara com a prova da minha _empolgação_.

- O que houve? – Seth parecia parado em algum ponto entre a diversão e a desconfiança.

- Deveria aprender a andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés, Jacob.

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado. – resmunguei quando Seth começou a rir. – Já que não precisa de mim, vou fazer algo de útil.

**x.X.x**

**{Leah's PoV}**

- Tem alguém que quero que conheça. – Jacob me disse quando voltávamos do hospital. Depois de ser examinada, fui obrigada a fazer uma série de exames para ver se tinha algo errado com a minha cabeça e enfim fora liberada. Os resultados só sairiam dentro de uma semana, mas pelo menos ficara confirmado que o braço e a perna estavam bons.

- Quem? – perguntei, sem muito interesse. O que eu mais queria depois daquela manhã cansativa era ir para casa.

- Emily. – Ele me olhava de esguelha esperando pela minha reação.

- O nome não me diz nada.

- Ela é sua prima. Noiva do Sam. Eles vão se casar daqui a alguns dias.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Ela pode vir me ver qualquer dia desses.

- Nós vamos vê-la agora. – anunciou, olhando fixamente para a estrada.

- Agora? Não pode ser mais tarde? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Não vamos demorar, prometo. Você vai ser dama de honra, então é bom conhecer a noiva.

- Está bem. – Suspirei, resignada.

Minutos mais tarde, parávamos em frente à casa dessa minha prima. Jacob se apressou para me ajudar a descer.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha. – reclamei. Ele revirou os olhos, mas não me soltou.

- Jacob! – Uma garota apareceu na varanda e acenou. Seu sorriso congelou quando me viu. - Leah!

No segundo seguinte, ela andava rápido em nossa direção e a única coisa que eu tive tempo de registrar antes que me abraçasse foram as feias cicatrizes em seu rosto. Em seguida ela me fitou por um longo tempo e eu tentava não olhar fixamente para o seu rosto marcado. Ela parecia nervosa e olhava freqüentemente para o Jacob.

- Leah estava ansiosa para te conhecer.

Como é que ele conseguia mentir com tanta facilidade?

- Por que não entram? Eu acabei de assar uns muffins.

Eu fui praticamente arrastada para dentro, seguida de perto por Jacob, que embora sorrisse, estava tenso.

- O Sam deu uma saidinha. – Ela disse, olhando para o Jake. – Não deve demorar muito.

- Jacob disse que vocês vão se casar em alguns dias. – disse para quebrar o clima estranho.

- Sim. – O sorriso tremeu em seus lábios. – Por que não se sentam?

Qual era o problema com aqueles dois?! Eu pensei que tivéssemos superado essa fase dos segredos!

- Estou feliz por ver que você está melhor do que eu pensava, Leah!

- Nós acabamos de vir do hospital e Carlisle também ficou surpreso que ela tenha se recuperado tão rápido.

Emily pousou uma travessa cheia de muffins na mesa, Jacob pegou um e eu o imitei, apenas por educação. Toda aquela tensão tinha acabado com a minha fome.

- Como andam os preparativos para o casamento? – Achei melhor acabar com o silêncio. E eu não tinha muita opção de assunto.

- Bem, só alguns probleminhas normais de última hora.

- Eu soube que vou ser uma das damas.

Ela ficou pensativa por uns instantes antes de sorrir fracamente.

- Não se esqueça de pedir a Jake que leve você à costureira para fazer os últimos ajustes.

- Claro.

Jacob desviou o assunto, perguntando sobre os garotos da reserva. Alguns nomes eu consegui reconhecer; Billy havia me falado sobre algumas famílias.

Minha mente vagueava, tentando ligar as poucas coisas que eu sabia àquilo que tanto tentavam me esconder. Eu podia sentir uma forte dor de cabeça se formando.

- É melhor nós irmos. – Jacob finalmente anunciou. – Ainda nem almoçamos.

- Posso esquentar o almoço para vocês.

- Não precisa. Billy deve estar nos esperando.

Eu me levantei, sacudindo os farelos da calça.

- Obrigada pela visita. – Ela me abraçou carinhosamente e eu, não conseguindo retribuir, deixei minhas mãos caídas ao longo do corpo. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me pedir. – Eu assenti e me afastei. – Jake, será que posso falar um minuto com você?

- Me espera no carro. – ordenou e ficou esperando até que eu resolvi obedecer. Ou pelo menos ele achou que eu estava obedecendo. Parei silenciosamente na varanda, disposta a ouvir a conversa. – Algum problema?

- Não devia ter contado a ela que vai ser dama de honra.

- Por que não? Ela teria que saber.

- Mas ela não lembra de nada!

- Melhor assim. – Ele suspirou ruidosamente. – Olha, Em, ela aceitou quando sabia de tudo, então qual é o problema agora?

- Não é justo, Jake! É como se a estivéssemos enganando!

- E estamos, mas é para o bem dela.

- Eu não quero que ela sofra.

- Nem eu! E é por isso que tem certas coisas que é melhor ela não saber.

- Um dia ela vai se lembrar.

- Vai. Mas até lá vocês podem voltar a ser amigas como eram antes das coisas se complicarem.

Que complicações? Era o que eu gostaria de saber. Desisti de ouvir o resto da conversa e fui andando vagarosamente até o carro, sentindo que minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir.

**x.X.x**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

Leah se remexia incomodamente no banco do carro, enquanto nos dirigíamos para sua casa. Bem que poderíamos ir andando, mas mesmo que ela não admitisse, seu pé ainda incomodava. Era óbvio pela maneira como mancava depois de um tempo em pé.

Eu fiquei aliviado quando finalmente estacionei em frente à sua garagem. Estava começando a me agitar com todo aquele movimento.

- Lar, doce lar. – anunciei, soltando o cinto. Eu desci do carro e comecei a andar em direção à varanda, até que percebi que ela não havia feito nenhum movimento para me acompanhar.

O que foi agora? Será que ela se lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Você está bem? – Eu me apoiara no vidro ao seu lado. Ela mantinha os olhos vidrados na fachada da casa. E então eu percebi que mais do que tensa, ela estava decepcionada.

Novamente eu avaliei como devia estar sendo difícil para ela lidar com isso, embora ela não demonstrasse, e que ela devia ter imaginado que ver algo familiar lhe ajudaria a lembrar.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

Ela engoliu em seco. Mas minhas palavras foram suficientes para tirá-la do transe. Ela abriu a porta, me ignorando e andou decidida até a varanda, carregando suas coisas em uma trouxa feita com um lençol. Sua expressão era normal agora, quase de indiferença. Ela me pareceu uma filha pródiga voltando para casa; só porque não tinha opção.

Eu passei por ela e destranquei a porta com a chave que Seth havia me dado. Maldito Seth, por que não estava aqui quando sua irmã precisava?!

Já do lado de dentro, ela começou a analisar tudo ao redor. O que não era muita coisa, além de caixas entulhadas de coisas, que o Seth começara a _arrumar_ uns dois dias atrás. Ou melhor, saíra jogando ali dentro tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Sue teria um troço quando visse.

- Para quê são essas coisas? – ela apontou uma das caixas.

- Vocês vão se mudar assim que sua mãe voltar. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e dei de ombros. – Para a casa do Charlie.

- Ah, claro.

Ela bisbilhotou um pouco, aqui e ali. Investigou toda a parte de baixo antes de parar junto à escada. Eu a segui quando se aventurou pelo segundo andar. Ela deu uma olhada rápida no quarto da mãe, onde só havia a cama e uma cômoda, sem nenhum objeto a mais. No quarto do Seth também não havia muito o que se ver, só uma grande bagunça. Ela fechou a porta rapidamente, percebendo que esse também não era seu quarto.

Passou direto pelo banheiro e finalmente abriu a última porta. Quando a alcancei, ela andava devagar, passando as mãos suavemente sobre o tampo da cômoda. Eu passei meus olhos pelo cômodo, ciente de que era a primeira vez que eu entrava ali. Não era um quarto tipicamente feminino – pelo que eu soube, ela se livrara desse tipo de coisa depois do _incidente_ com o Sam – nem o mais arrumado que eu já vira, mas era bem organizado. Uma bagunça organizada, bem a cara da Leah. Uma das paredes, atrás da cabeceira da cama, estava coberta de cima a baixo com pôsteres de bandas de rock. Especialmente as mais góticas. Meio surpreso, eu me aproximei. Um pôster tinha uma ponta soltando, então eu percebi o que Leah quisera esconder; a cor da parede. Era lilás, uma cor leve, bonita e alegre. Só que de um tempo para cá, sua vida não tinha nada de leve ou alegre. E ela banira tudo que lhe lembrava sua antiga vida.

- Eu tenho um péssimo gosto para decoração.

Eu me voltei para ela, que parecia realmente aborrecida com isso. E vendo-a ali, com aquela adorável expressão de descontentamento, os cabelos presos frouxamente com um elástico que pegara no meu armário e alguns fios caindo sobre seus olhos, eu senti um aperto no peito.

- Nós podemos redecorar. – Minha voz saiu um tanto rouca e eu precisei pigarrear.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, como se avaliasse se o estrago ainda poderia ser consertado, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que não. Eu vou me mudar mesmo, se lembra?

Claro que eu lembrava, eu havia acabado de contar a ela. Então pensei se eu deveria contar que ela se recusara terminantemente a aceitar isso. Foi uma das poucas vezes que vira ela e Sue se estranharem. Leah insistira aos berros que jamais iria morar com o pai de uma sanguessuga. E insultara a mãe ao dizer que ela estava maculando a lembrança do pai dela, que nem havia esfriado na sepultura. Sue parecia prestes à estapeá-la quando Seth chegou, dando-lhes um pouco de bom senso. Eu não estava na hora, óbvio, mas por vários dias, as cenas se repetiam na mente de Leah, enquanto ela se recusava a voltar para casa. Depois de muita insistência do irmão, Leah acabou voltando. Ela não pretendia morar com Charlie, mas não quis informar a mãe para não provocar nova discussão. Muito sensato.

Eu parei de divagar ao ouvir o ruído da janela se abrindo. Ela se apoiou no batente e eu caminhei até ela para ver o que ela tinha nas mãos. Era um porta-retrato com uma foto de Harry, Sue, Leah e Seth.

- São meus pais. – constatou com uma voz sumida.

Eu me aproximei mais para ver melhor. Leah devia ter uns 15 anos naquela foto e tinha uma postura feliz e relaxada, embora os olhos tivessem um brilho inteligente e levemente irônico. Típico.

Ela suspirou e se afastou da janela, largando o porta-retrato na cama. Começou então a abrir as gavetas e o armário, inspecionando as roupas. Parecendo satisfeita, ela se deixou cair sentada na cama e massageou o pé esquerdo.

- E então? – estimulei, quando o silêncio se estendeu.

- Acho que posso sobreviver se me livrar desses pôsteres.

- Ou pode voltar comigo para minha casa.

- Não, obrigada, vou ficar bem aqui. – Pela nova pose desafiadora dela, eu percebi que estava me dispensando. Ilusão achar que poderia se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

Eu me sentei também, bem confortavelmente, para mostrar que não pretendia sair dali tão cedo. Decidida a me ignorar, ela se levantou e começou a mudar várias coisas de lugar, como se estivesse marcando seu território. Eu me esparramei de costas, observando sua movimentação.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?! – disparou em determinado momento. Eu abri um amplo sorriso, que a fez estreitar ainda mais os olhos.

- Melhor do que observar você? Com certeza não.

Eu percebi, surpreendentemente, que era verdade. Eu até me esqueci que havia prometido à Nessie que a visitaria essa tarde. Seth devia estar distraindo-a e ela nem notaria minha ausência; eu esperava.

- Talvez eu deva mudar a posição dos móveis. – Leah disse mais para si mesma, se esquecendo do que ela mesma dissera, que iria se mudar logo.

- O quê?

- Acho que vou colocar o guarda-roupa bem aí e a cama no lugar dele. Acho que isso vai ajudar a aproveitar melhor os espaços.

Eu gemi. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de empurrar móveis, apesar de não ser nada muito difícil.

- Eu poderia pensar em um milhão de coisas mais divertidas do que rearrumar seu quarto. – resmunguei.

- Sem chances. Agora levanta esse traseiro gordo daí e vem me ajudar.

Resmungando, eu me levantei meu "traseiro gordo" e arrastei a cama da parede com facilidade. Quando me aproximei do armário, Leah se posicionou para me ajudar a empurrar. Eu fiquei alerta no mesmo instante. Se ela percebesse a facilidade com que conseguiria mover o guarda-roupa ia começar a questionar. E eu não saberia o que dizer sem contar a verdade.

Eu forcei um espirro.

- Acho melhor você arrumar alguma coisa para tirar o pó. – Espirrei novamente. Ela assentiu e saiu em direção às escadas. Eu aproveitei para fazer as mudanças antes que ela voltasse. Eu tinha que dar o crédito a ela, afinal o armário cobria quase toda a parede dos pôsteres, o que melhorava definitivamente a aparência do quarto.

Ela voltou com uma vassoura, um pano de chão e um balde. E estava bufando.

- Você devia ter me esperado.

- De nada. – retruquei.

Ela olhou ao redor e sorriu.

- Nada mal.

Eu não curtia muito esse negócio de limpeza, mas já estava acostumado a fazer, então a ajudei a dar uma geral no quarto, tirando as coisas - móveis e objetos - do lugar para limpar embaixo e recolocando-as.

Quando acabamos, Leah estava despenteada, suada e com o rosto sujo de poeira. Ela ofegou de uma maneira que eu achei bem sexy. Minha atenção se voltou para seus lábios entreabertos, me fazendo lembrar do beijo. Havia sido mesmo naquela manhã? Parecia que fazia uma eternidade desde então. E eu sentia vontade de...

- Estou faminta. – declarou, observando satisfeita a nova arrumação.

_Eu também,_ tive vontade de dizer. Mas minha fome não era a mesma que a dela.

Eu gemi, quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Céus, qual era o problema comigo?! Provavelmente o calor...

- Está meio abafado aqui...

Ela deu de ombros e passou por mim para mudar a posição do porta-retrato, colocando-o na prateleira mais alta. Eu a segui, parando logo atrás dela.

- Não tem nenhuma foto de... _Ouch_. – Ela arfou ao se voltar e dar de encontro comigo. – O que você está...? – Novamente se interrompeu, quando eu esfreguei sua bochecha, tentando limpar uma mancha. Sua expressão ficou grave, enquanto sua respiração ficava tão irregular quanto a minha.

Eu soube que estava perdido quando ela me enlaçou pelo pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar minha boca. Eu poderia ter facilitado as coisas, me abaixando, mas era muito mais estimulante deixá-la tomar as rédeas.

Eu tentei deixá-la ditar o ritmo quando tomou posse dos meus lábios, mas uma repentina explosão de testosterona dentro de mim tornou isso impossível. Eu me inclinei para frente, descendo as mãos pelas suas costas até o início das suas coxas. Com facilidade, eu a ergui, fazendo-a se sentar na cômoda e me acomodando entre suas pernas. Alguma coisa caiu no chão e quebrou, mas nenhum de nós se importou; tínhamos coisas mais importantes em mente.

Nossas línguas duelavam sem trégua e eu só me afastei ligeiramente para que ela tirasse minha camiseta. Sim, milagrosamente, eu usava uma camiseta. Que no segundo seguinte estava esquecida no chão, enquanto Leah deslizava suas mãos de cima a baixo no meu tórax, subindo toda vez que tocava o cós da bermuda, quase me fazendo gritar de frustração. E acho que ela sabia disso, porque eu podia sentir seu sorriso travesso nos lábios colados aos meus.

Como vingança, enfiei minha mão dentro da sua blusa, acariciando a barriga lisa e parando no seio, por cima do sutiã. Eu também sorri quando senti a prova de que também estava excitada, bem ali contra a palma da minha mão. Movi suavemente o polegar, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e arfar. Aproveitei para explorar seu pescoço, intercalando beijos e mordidas. Com a mão vaga, segurei seu cabelo, que a essa altura havia se soltado. Com a outra, comecei a me insinuar para dentro do sutiã.

- Jake. – ela ficou tensa, de repente.

- Hmm?

- Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia.

- Por que não seria? – mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha, só para ouvi-la gemer.

- Nós estamos sozinhos aqui e... – Ela mal conseguia falar. Ótimo. – E a situação pode sair do controle.

- Que se dane o controle.

Eu voltei a beijá-la na boca com ferocidade. Não estava disposto a parar agora. Eu queria ir até o fim, queria perder o controle. Ela finalmente desistiu do seu fraco protesto, voltando a se entregar.

Era estranho, eu nunca havia desejado alguém com tanta intensidade antes. Nem Bella. Jamais poderia imaginar que me sentiria assim com Leah. Mas essa era uma nova Leah, eu tive que me lembrar. Ou talvez não. Talvez fosse uma _antiga_ Leah. Uma Leah pré-Sam.

Ela se separou de mim, para se livrar da própria blusa, e me puxou de volta. Eu ri.

- Ow. Vai com calma.

- Agora você quer ir com calma, né? – Com um sorriso provocante, ela afastou minhas mãos que tentavam abrir o sutiã. – Ei, vai com calma.

Eu me soltei facilmente e a abracei, me abaixando ligeiramente para afundar meu rosto entre seus seios redondos e perfeitos. Ela gemeu e agarrou meus ombros com força enquanto eu seguia o contorno da renda com a língua. Eu sorri internamente. Eu queria vê-la se contorcendo e implorando. E eu me gabaria disso quando ela recuperasse a memória. Provavelmente eu não viveria muito depois de fazer isso, mas valeria à pena.

Eu tinha abaixado uma das alças e começara a afastar a renda para expor um dos seios, quando um barulho de sinos começou a penetrar minha mente entorpecida. Não, não eram sinos. Pareciam mais com...

- Jacob, o telefone!

Merda, merda, _merda_.

Eu considerei deixá-lo tocar até parar. Ou simplesmente desligar. Mas Leah agora se remexia impaciente, tentando se levantar. Eu suspirei, conformado. Alguns minutos não me matariam, não é?

Eu me afastei só o suficiente para que ela se levantasse. Ela se sentou na cama, parecendo não confiar muito nas próprias pernas, e tirou o aparelho do gancho. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço.

- Alô?

- _Até que enfim encontro você em casa! _– Eu pude ouvir claramente a voz da Sue do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, é... – Leah parecia estar tendo dificuldade para se concentrar na conversa. Eu mordi seu ombro de leve. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Eu tenho passado um tempo... Ah! – Ela gemeu, interrompendo o raciocínio, quando deslizei a mão pelo cós da calça.

- _Você está bem?_

- Estou ótima.

Eu tive que abafar uma risada. Leah me olhou feio e deu um soco na minha perna, mas eu não retirei a mão, apenas deixei-a imóvel.

- _Tem certeza? Você parece meio... sei lá. Não está gripada?_

- Não, mãe. Só estou um pouco cansada.

– _Ah, bem. – _Ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – _Tenho uma ótima notícia. Nós vamos voltar amanhã._

Eu congelei, tenso. Leah percebeu, porque se voltou para mim, especulativa.

- Ah que ótimo,... mãe. Já liberaram a estrada, então.

- _Vai estar livre até amanhã de manhã. E nós vamos partir assim que possível._

Eu não consegui me concentrar no restante da conversa, então me afastei e peguei minha camisa no chão, vestindo-a. Depois de algumas respostas monossilábicas, Leah finalmente desligou e se voltou para mim, com uma expressão irritada.

Vendo que eu estava vestido e recomposto, ela pareceu ficar ainda mais zangada.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada. O peso da realidade havia caído sobre mim e eu não poderia continuar me aproveitando da situação. O que tinha que fazer era tomar coragem e me preparar para enfrentar o terror nos olhos da Leah quando ela soubesse a verdade. No dia seguinte. Eu não tinha muito tempo. E não tinha mais clima para acabar o que havia começado.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir. – Ergui as mãos em um gesto de impotência. – Esqueci que tinha um compromisso.

Ela me lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Cai fora, Black.

Eu estaquei ao me lembrar que ela sempre me chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava zangada. Ela não havia mudado muito afinal.

Sorrindo, andei até ela e segurei seu queixo quando tentou virar o rosto. Eu a beijei lentamente e então encarei-a nos olhos.

- Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

**_N/A:_** **_Oi, pessoinhas lindas!! *-*  
Nem demorei dessa vez, viu? Era para ter terminado ontem, mas eu comecei a ler o 1º livro da série_ Vampire Academy_ e não consegui largar por nada!! Hoje estava lendo o 2º, mas dei um tempinho para poder terminar o capítulo, e aqui está. ^^  
Novamente, eu não consegui encontrar minha beta, a Vê. Então, me perdoem os erros.  
Eu achei que estava na hora de começar a esquentar as coisas por aki, só não fiz isso antes porque - principalmente pelo fato da Leah ter perdido a memória - eles não podiam começar a se pegar do nada, neah? Tinha que ter alguma história. Espero que gostem! =)_****_  
Quero agradecer muito - demais mesmo - as reviews. Fiquei muuitíssimo feliz com todas elas. E me animaram para postar logo esse capítulo! \o/ _**

**_V_****_amos aos agradecimentos:_**

**Srta Black:_ Ahhh, eles são demais mesmo, neh? Juntos então... *-* Fiko feliz que tenha gostado, flor! Mto obrigada, pela review!!!_**

**BeBe santos: _Realizei seu desejo, fofaa? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E dos beijos! ^^ Nahh, mto, mto obrigada msm! Fikei mto feliz com a sua review!!!_**

**Lady McFadden:_ Que bom que gostou, flor! *-* O Jake não seria "o" Jake se não fosse safado, neah?! *-* Mto obrigadaa, flor!!_**

**Valentyna Black:_ Tbm os amooo! *-* Brigadão pela review, flor!!_**

**Karol Kinomoto:_ Ahhh que ótimo q gostou! *-* Eu tinha ficado com medo de ficar meio bobo, sabe? ^^' Qnto a Alice, sinceramente ainda não sei, mas como eu gosto dela, vou fazer o possível para que ela apareça mais vezes! *-* Nesse capítulo, eu ia esclarecer um pouquinho sobre o Seth e sua constante presença na casa dos Cullen, mas acabou não dando, mas você está seguindo a pista certa. ^^ Agora pode ter certeza que o Jake vai começar a rever suas prioridades! Nossa, me sinto MUITO privilegiada com suas palavras! Fiko realmente feliz que esteja gostando, fofaa!_**

**Ingrid F.:** **_Nossa, estou mto feliz que tenha gostado! Como disse para a Karol, eu estava preocupada de ter ficado meio bobo, então fikei imensamente feliz que vcs tenham gostado!! Nahh, tbm to qrendo um Jacob q faça essas coisas comigo. '-' Vc sabe onde podemos encontrar um?? *-* Mto, mto obrigada pelo elogio, fofaa!!_**

**Oraculo:_ Ahh que bom que gostou!! *-* Acho que eu já te disse que me sinto privilegiada por vc ler minha fic, neah? ^^ O Seth eh realmente uma das coisas mais fofas do mundo - só perde pro fofo-mor, o Jake! *-* Ahh, vou tentar inserir a Alice mais vezes, sim! Eu realmente a adoro!! Aoksoakoskoakoskoaksoka Leah é sortuda, neh? Aiai. Brigadão pela review! =)_**

**Karisan-karisan: _Concordo com absolutamente tudo o que você disse. Eu já comecei a ler Breaking Dawn desanimada, mas comecei a me animar na parte do Jacob. Felizmente algo novo. Mas daí acabou com Jacob tendo a impressão com a Nessie. Nossa, isso acabou comigo. Fiquei cerca de um mês - ou mais - sem conseguir terminar de ler o livro. Fiquei tão revoltada que pensei em nunca mais nem chegar perto. Mas depois acabei terminando de ler só para saber o que realmente acontecia. Decepcionante, devo dizer. Mas enfim, pelo menos existem as fics, neh? Para nós podermos imaginar um final melhor. Fikei mto feliz com sua review! Mto obrigada, flor!!_**

**Nessa Clearwater_: Só fazem confusão neh?! Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm! Brigadaa pela review, fofaa! ^^_**

**Blue Blackwater Cullen_: Tah aí, sobrinha! =D Com certeza a Leah deixa a monstrinha no chinelo! ù.ú Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fofaa! Brigada pela review!!!_**

**_x.X.x_**

**_Vcs viram as fotos de Lua Nova?? Eu sempre achei o Taylor parecido com um ex, por isso não gostei dele qndo soube q ele interpretaria o Jake. u.u' (Mas enfim, ele acabou me conquistando *-*) Tem uma foto do Tay dormindo, onde ele está a cara cuspida desse meu ex (Babem)! Vou ver se acho uma foto dele dormindo tbm pra mostrar a vcs! =D_**

**_Agora as propagandas. Estão com saudade de ler livros sobre vampiros? Se ainda não leram, leiam_ Vampire Academy_, é muito bom. E a protagonista não lembra nem minimamente a Bella (Nada contra u.u). Faz um pouco mais o estilo da Leah (provavelmente é por isso que eu gosto dela)._**

**_Quanto a fic, tenho uma a recomendar. Broken Strings, da Bebe Santos e da Ingrid F. http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/5452031/1/Broken_Strings  
É sobre o Jacob. Leiam que vale à pena._**

**_Acho que hoje falei demais. '-' Sorry. ^^'  
Anyways, vou ficando por aki. Mas uma vez, mtoo obrigadaa, amoras da minha vidaa!  
E não se eskeçam de comentar, ok?_**

**_bjuus =*_**


	7. Contra a Parede

**Capítulo 7: Contra a Parede**

**{Leah's PoV}**

Depois de colocar umas roupas do Seth na máquina de lavar, eu me sentei na cozinha com um livro que havia achado no meio das minhas roupas e um pote de sorvete que estava esquecido na geladeira.

Desde que Jacob saíra, eu procurava ocupar minha mente, porque nem queria tentar entender como ele podia estar pegando fogo em um momento, para no segundo seguinte ficar tão frio quanto uma pedra de gelo. Figurativamente falando, claro, porque ele parecia estar sempre _quente_.

Eu estava aérea demais para tentar juntar as peças e entender os fatos. Quando tentava pensar, a única coisa que vinha a minha mente era as mãos de Jacob sobre mim. Céus, eu precisava me controlar.

Sem conseguir me concentrar na leitura, comecei a folhear o livro, parando ao encontrar uma foto. Era de um garoto de pele dourada, cabelos compridos e um grande sorriso. Não era o Jake nem o Seth. Estranho. Na parte de trás havia um coração com um nome dentro. _Sam_. Aquele que tentou me tirar da casa dos Black.

O que uma foto do Sam estava fazendo ali entre as _minhas_ coisas?! Será que eu...? Ah, não, impossível.

Eu larguei o livro na mesa, com a maldita foto dentro. Não queria ficar esquentando minha cabeça com suposições. Queria respostas.

Procurei pela chave do carro que vira estacionado na garagem, mas não encontrei. Sem outra opção, tive que andar de volta para a casa dos Black. Felizmente não era longe, e eu havia prestado atenção no caminho quando Jacob me deixara ali.

Para o meu azar, não era o carro de Jake que estava parado na calçada, era um outro totalmente desconhecido para mim. O que significava que Billy estava com visitas. E que Jacob não estava. Suspirando, eu abri a porta sem bater, afinal eu era praticamente de casa.

- Billy? – Talvez eu não tivesse chamado alto o suficiente, porque ninguém respondeu.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e comecei a atravessar a sala em direção a cozinha.

- Não é tão simples assim, Embry. – A voz profunda de Billy chegou até mim no meio da sala.

- Mas é verdade que ela e Jake estão... _juntos_? – perguntou outra voz masculina.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu e então o barulho de um pesado copo de louça contra a mesa de madeira.

Eu me aproximei furtivamente da porta.

- Devia perguntar ao Jake.

- Ela vai matá-lo quando recuperar a memória. – se manifestou uma terceira voz, rindo zombeteiramente. – Leah jamais aceitaria isso em sã consciência.

Eu cerrei os punhos, tensa com o rumo da conversa. O que eu não aceitaria? Ficar com o Jake?

- Às vezes, a vida toma caminhos inesperados, Quil. – Quil e Embry. Jake havia me falado deles.

Fez-se um longo silêncio antes que mais alguém falasse. Eu estava encostada na parede, ao lado da porta, sem saber o que pensar.

- Ele vai embora. – Falou Quil, segundo eu deduzi, com certa resignação. – O caminho dele já está decidido e ele vai embora com aquela...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o que ele iria falar. Merda, por que logo agora?! Eu _precisava_ saber o que ia dizer. Não podia ser mesmo verdade que Jacob ia embora, podia? Será que era isso que ele tanto escondia?

- Billy. Garotos. – cumprimentou uma quarta voz masculina na cozinha.

Céus, o que era aquilo? Reunião do Clube do Bolinha?

- Sente-se, Sam. – convidou Billy. Peraí, _Sam_?! O que ele estava fazendo ali? – Aceita um café?

Eu não ouvi uma resposta, só o ruído de uma cadeira sendo puxada. Tive que resistir bravamente ao impulso de esticar o pescoço e dar uma olhada nele.

- Sam, você está bem?

- Emily. – ele bufou. Pela voz era possível perceber que estava abatido. – Ela anda meio tensa com a proximidade do casamento.

Eu considerei que já tinha ficado muito tempo ouvindo às escondidas e era melhor me anunciar.

- Tem certeza que é só esse o problema dela? – perguntou Billy.

Eu apertei o livro que tinha nas mãos, como se esse gesto pudesse me dar coragem para aparecer. Na verdade, até tinha me esquecido que levara o livro para perguntar a Jacob sobre a foto.

- Acho que ela está desconfortável com a situação da Leah. – confessou.

Eu estaquei novamente. De onde eu estava agora, podia ver Billy e um garoto sentado de costas.

Céus, por que todo mundo parecia sempre estar discutindo sobre mim?! Será que eles não tinham nada mais interessante para fazer além de falar sobre a minha _situação_ que eu nem sabia de verdade qual era?!

- E você parece meio dividido, rapaz.

Eu dei um passo para trás, não querendo ser vista. E pronta para ir embora dali. Várias peças do quebra-cabeça tentavam se encaixar dentro da minha cabeça.

Tudo começara com a briga com Jacob que resultou no acidente. Segundo eu entendi, ele se sentia culpado porque provavelmente fez alguma coisa errada. Depois eu soube que ele e esse Sam não se entendiam muito bem e Billy deu a entender que havia outra na vida de Jake...

Eu sacudi a cabeça com força. Céus, eu só estava deixando tudo mais confuso.

Jacob dissera que me veria mais tarde, então quando ele fosse me procurar, eu o colocaria contra a parede e exigiria saber toda a verdade.

**x.X.x**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, furiosamente, tentando me manter controlado o suficiente para não me transformar; o que não estava sendo nada fácil. Seth estava sentado dentro do carro com o olhar vidrado de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Tente entender, Jake... – pediu a pequena vampira, que acompanhava meus passos com os olhos.

- Eles não podiam ter ido embora. – Eu dei um soco na porta do carona, bem ao lado de Seth, que nem piscou quando a lataria afundou.

- Se não houver vampiros por perto, provavelmente vai demorar mais para a Leah se transformar.

Eu parei de frente para ela, respirando profundamente e amaldiçoando o maldito vampiro que tivera essa idéia sem me consultar. Claro, eles haviam sido sensíveis o suficiente para deixar Alice e Jasper para trás para me dar a notícia.

- Eu vou com você.

Ela me olhou incrédula, piscando várias vezes.

- Você não pode...

- Posso sim, e vou! – Eu comecei a andar em direção à porta do motorista. – E você vai me esperar aqui.

- Eu sinto muito, Jacob, mas nós vamos sem você. – Ela se aproximou de mim, mas parou quando eu lancei um olhar mal-humorado.

- Vocês não tinham o direito de afastar Nessie de mim!

– É só por pouco tempo.

- Para onde eles estão indo?

- Londres.

- Londres?!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Quando terminar o ano escolar, se Leah estiver melhor, você pode ir se encontrar conosco. – Eu hesitei. Eu conseguiria ficar dois meses longe da Nessie? – Não vai abandonar sua amiga agora, vai?

Eu ainda estava com raiva demais para me preocupar em responder. Entrei no carro fechando a porta com força.

- Nós vamos partir amanhã de manhã, Jake. Se você acha que pode virar as costas para Leah...

Dei a partida antes que ela terminasse a frase. Se ia embora com eles no dia seguinte, tinha muito a fazer.

- Acho que é minha culpa.

Eu olhei de esguelha para Seth, que parecia extremamente abatido.

- O que é sua culpa? – perguntei só por educação, não estava muito a fim de conversar.

- Eles terem ido embora. Eu tinha dito a eles que estava preocupado com...

- A decisão foi deles. – interrompi, bruscamente.

- Mas se eu não tivesse dito que...

- Chega, Seth. Não adianta ficar se remoendo agora; eles já se foram.

- Quanto tempo mais acha que ela agüenta sem se transformar? – eu relaxei com a mudança de assunto.

- Não faço idéia. – Suspirei, irritado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. – A propósito, Sue e Charlie devem chegar amanhã.

**x.X.x**

**{Leah's PoV}**

Eu estava francamente determinada a enfrentar Jacob, só não esperava que o encontraria tão cedo. Quando me virei para ir para casa, me deparei com Jacob fechando a porta, com o rosto franzido em uma careta de aborrecimento, que se transformou em surpresa assim que me viu.

- Leah?

Eu congelei, imaginando se Billy e os outros o ouviram da cozinha. Instantaneamente, eu pousei o dedo indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Seus olhos passaram por mim e pararam na entrada da cozinha, de onde vinham as vozes.

- Jake é você?

Ele começou a andar em direção à cozinha, me empurrando no processo. Nós paramos à porta com quatro pares de olhos em cima de mim.

- Oi, pai. Voltamos. – Ele passou por mim para cumprimentar efusivamente os amigos. Menos Sam. Os dois se analisaram por alguns segundos antes de um cumprimento seco.

Sam. Ele era tão diferente da foto. Parecia mais velho, mais forte, mais sério... Exceto pelos olhos que eram inegavelmente os mesmos. E eu me senti presa àquele olhar que tentava me dizer coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

Billy quebrou o momento com sua voz profunda, ao me apresentar aos garotos. Em seguida, um silêncio tenso tomou conta do ambiente.

- Nós viemos jantar, se não se importa. – disse apressadamente para Billy, ansiosa para acabar com aquela quietude. – A dispensa lá em casa está meio vazia.

- Você sabe que é sempre bem vinda.

- Bem, - Sam se levantou. – eu já vou indo. Vocês não vem?

- Acho que vou ficar para o jantar. – Quil abriu um amplo sorriso. O que havia com os garotos dessa tribo e seus sorrisos?

- Ninguém te convidou. – Embry deu um tapa na nuca dele.

Eu reprimi o riso e dei uma espiada no Jacob, que parecia alheio à cena.

- Tudo bem? – sussurrei. Ele só assentiu.

- Vamos nessa. – anunciou Quil, seguindo Sam e sendo acompanhado por Embry. – Amanhã vamos fazer um lual. Vocês vão, né?

- Claro. – eu respondi, forçando um meio sorriso, depois de perceber que Jake nem tinha ouvido.

- Falou.

Depois que eles saíram, eu disse a Billy que faria o jantar e ele saiu, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Jacob, o que...?

- Você estava ouvindo a conversa deles? – ele me encarou com uma expressão anormalmente séria.

- Ah, talvez eu tenha ouvido um pouco.

Ele me olhou por mais um tempo, como se quisesse me sondar e então desviou os olhos, afastando-se. Provavelmente decidiu que eu não ouvira nada comprometedor. Novamente os segredos. Por falar nisso...

- Jake... Você pode me dizer o que significa isso? – Eu tirara a foto de dentro do livro e a exibia diante dos seus olhos, que se arregalaram.

- Onde achou isso? – Ele tentou tirá-la da minha mão, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Estava dentro do livro. – Sacudi o dito cujo na sua frente, adquirindo uma postura inquisitiva. – O que uma foto do Sam estava fazendo dentro do _meu_ livro?

- Ah... Isso está... – Ele parecia seriamente procurar uma resposta lógica. Ou talvez uma desculpa esfarrapada. – Você deve ter... Er... A Emily!

- Ahn?!

- A Emily deve ter esquecido na época que morou com vocês. – Ele sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eu meneei a cabeça, confusa.

- Ela morou na minha casa?

- Morou! Assim que veio para La Push. Vocês dividiam o quarto.

Eu ainda não estava plenamente convencida, então dei uma folheada no livro para ver se tinha algum nome escrito, mas não. Talvez fosse verdade...

- O livro também deve ser dela. Acho melhor devolver.

- Não! – Num gesto repentino, ele tirou o livro e a foto das minhas mãos.

- Está maluco?!

Ele se virou de costas para mim, guardando a foto entre as páginas.

- Pode deixar que eu devolvo.

Eu bufei, irritada, vendo-o deixar a cozinha. Qual a merda do problema dele, afinal?!

**x.X.x**

**{Jacob's PoV}**

- Seth disse que Sue ligou outra vez. – contou Leah, se sentando à mesa entre meu pai e eu. Eu ergui os olhos, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido dessa vez. Se Sue não fosse chegar no dia seguinte, como poderia ir embora e deixar Leah desamparada?

- Algum problema?

Ela meneou a cabeça, levando uma garfada à boca e mastigando lentamente antes de responder. Se ela estava tentando testar minha paciência, escolheu o pior dia para isso.

- Mudança de planos. – disse por fim, depois de engolir. – Como eles vão sair de lá antes do planejado, vão aproveitar para fazer algumas paradas no caminho, conhecer algumas cidades... Provavelmente vão demorar mais uma semana para chegar aqui.

Merda. Isso ia complicar tudo.

- Melhor ligar para ela. – Meu pai me fitava intensamente. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando; que se Sue não voltasse logo, eu mesmo teria que contar a verdade para Leah.

Ela olhou de um para o outro, desconfiada.

- Tem razão. Vou mandar o Seth ligar.

Leah segurou meu braço quando eu me levantei.

- Não, Jake. – O olhar dela foi tão autoritário, que eu automaticamente voltei a sentar. – Quando eu for para casa eu ligo.

Tudo bem, ela provavelmente saberia como lidar com a Sue melhor que o Seth. Mesmo estando desmemoriada.

Terminei de jantar em silêncio e fui para o quarto, deixando Leah e Billy cuidando das louças. Eu acabei de enfiar minhas roupas numa mala, que havia começado a arrumar quando Leah fazia a comida, e a enfiei de baixo da cama ao mesmo tempo que Leah abria a porta. Bem a tempo. Eu não pretendia contar a ninguém que ia embora ou seria obrigado a ouvir um longo sermão.

- Jake, precisamos conversar. – Apesar do tom firme, pude perceber que estava nervosa pela maneira que torcia as mãos.

Eu me sentei na cama, tentando ser paciente, e observei enquanto ela se aproximava e sentava ao meu lado.

- Sobre...?

Ela ficou quieta, talvez pensando no que iria dizer.

- Sobre tudo, na verdade.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, o que eu achei bastante provocante. Parte da minha irritação até foi embora e eu me senti altamente tentado a provocá-la. Se essa seria minha última noite aqui, então por que não aproveitar?

- Tudo tipo... hoje a tarde?

Eu pude perceber exatamente quando a ficha caiu; ela franziu a testa e então bufou. Foi impossível conter um sorriso.

- Eu estou falando sério, Black. Já é hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas.

Hmpf, lá vem ela me chamando de "Black". E, quer saber, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de falar sério.

- Eu também estou, Clearwater. – disse zombeteiramente, me inclinando sobre ela, que se afasta ligeiramente. Eu avancei, sem me deixar abalar. Não faz meu tipo desistir fácil. – Não pode fugir.

- Pára com isso. – ela resmungou, inclinando o corpo para trás numa tentativa de evitar qualquer contato. Meu sorriso aumentou, porque eu sabia que no fundo ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. – Jake! – ela gritou, quando minha mão começou a subir pela sua coxa.

Eu ignorei, óbvio, e estava a poucos centímetros de alcançar seus lábios, quando ela resolveu se levantar repentinamente, batendo com força a cabeça na minha boca.

- AI! QUE MERDA VOCÊ...! – Pow, estava doendo para cacete.

Ela ficou um instante em choque antes de correr para mim e tentar tocar meu rosto. Eu me afastei.

- Que merda você estava tentando fazer?! – resmunguei, com certa dificuldade. – Quebrar meu dente?!

- Não! – Ela apertou os olhos, aborrecida, e colocou a mão na cintura quando eu fugi novamente daquelas mãos perigosas. – Jake, deixa eu ver.

- Quer ter certeza que fez um bom estrago, né? Não vou deixar que toque em mim.

Eu me levantei e dei a volta na cama, disposto a manter uma distancia segura dessa... dessa agressora.

- Jacob Black, deixa de ser infantil! – ela ordenou de uma maneira que quase me fez encolher. – Agora, senta nessa droga de cama e me deixa ver isso.

Eu me sentei. Não porque ela mandou, claro. Só porque eu quis sentar mesmo.

- Se você não gosta de ver sangue melhor não olhar. – disse num resmungo. – Aposto que vou precisar de uns dez pontos.

- Tira a mão da frente.

Considerei se isso seria uma boa idéia. Leah costumava ser durona, mas ela estava um pouco diferente agora, talvez estivesse mais sensível também. E se ela desmaiasse quando visse o sangue? Eu não ia poder carregá-la com a boca sangrando, né?

Ela bufou. Eu decidi dar um voto de confiança e abaixei a mão lentamente.

- Cuidado... – murmurei, sentindo seus dedos quentes tocando delicadamente meu lábio inferior. Um ruído estranho me fez erguer os olhos e eu não acreditei no que vi. Ela estava mordendo as bochechas para conter o riso. Ela estava rindo de mim!

- Não me olhe assim. – Eu tentei afastar o rosto, mas ela o segurou, sorrindo amplamente. – Não tem sangue nenhum, não é?

Eu emburrei e tentei me afastar de novo, mas ela segurou meu queixo com força e apoiou um joelho ao meu lado na cama. Eu tive que olhar para baixo, porque seus seios estavam bem na minha frente. Ela devia ter um tipo de toque mágico, porque de repente eu já não sentia mais tanta dor...

- Viu? Nem está cortado! – Ela abriu um sorriso triunfante, depois de dar uma olhada na parte interna do meu lábio. – Mas vou receitar um remedinho para dor. – acrescentou em tom insinuante.

Dor? Que dor? Não é muito fácil raciocinar, com aquele dedo mágico desfilando de um lado a outro na minha boca e aquele decote tentador a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

Ela se inclinou lentamente, até substituir seus dedos pela língua, que deslizou atrevidamente por entre meus lábios. Eu agüentei firmemente por um segundo, antes de segurá-la pelos pulsos e jogá-la de costas na cama.

- Jake... – ela arfou, surpresa, enquanto eu sorria predatoriamente. Ela virou o rosto, quando tentei beijá-la. – Jake, não, vai machucar sua...

Eu segurei seu rosto e a beijei ferozmente, sem receber resistência dessa vez. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço e eu deslizei para cima dela, me ajeitando entre suas pernas. Como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos deslizaram pela sua barriga por baixo da blusa. Leah arqueou o corpo como se quisesse aumentar o contato. Logo suas mãos puxavam minha camisa para cima e a jogavam em algum canto do quarto. Em seguida, foi a vez da minha bermuda e a blusa dela se juntarem à pilha.

- Jake. – ela chamou, quando desabotoei seu short.

- Hm?

- Eu preciso... saber.

Céus, isso era hora para conversar? Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu me apoiei nas mãos para poder fitá-la.

- O que exatamente?

Ela pigarreou e afastou os olhos. Eu comecei a me preocupar. Será que tinha ouvido algo que não devia quando os garotos estavam conversando com Billy?

- Você... você tem um caso com a Emily?

WTF?! Não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos...

Eu sabia que estava com uma expressão de choque total e Leah me olhava com superioridade, como se já estivesse esperando pela minha resposta positiva.

- Não precisa negar o óbvio. – Estranho como mesmo me olhando debaixo, ela me fazia sentir um ser inferior. – Eu sei que nós terminamos naquele dia do acidente porque você estava com outra. – Como assim "terminamos"? – E você obviamente tem algum assunto não resolvido com o Sam. Também teve aquele dia na casa da Emily, vocês dois pareciam estar andando em ovos o tempo todo! – Eu comecei a sacudir a cabeça, tentando achar alguma lógica em tudo o que acabava de ouvir. – Não negue!

Eu saí lentamente de cima dela e me sentei.

- Leah, será que pode me ouvir? Pelo amor de Deus, será que pode SE ouvir?! Nada do que disse faz o menor sentido! - Ela cruzou os braços, parecendo seriamente ofendida. Tudo bem, vamos recomeçar. – É bom prestar atenção, porque só vou dizer uma vez. E com todas as letras. Eu não estou tendo um caso com a Emily. Entende? Ela é uma espécie de irmã mais velha para mim e os garotos. – Seus olhos estavam agora vidrados na parede e acho que ela estava decidindo se devia ou não acreditar em mim. – E de onde tirou essa idéia de que "terminamos" naquele dia?

- O Seth meio que deixou escapar. – respondeu relutantemente.

Eu juro que mato esse pirralho.

- Não acredite em tudo o que o Seth diz. – Ela resmunga alguma coisa, mas continua olhando para a parede, impassível. – Leah... Leah. Vem cá.

Ela me olhou de lado, em dúvida, mas acho que minha cara de cachorrinho pidão foi suficientemente convincente, porque ela relaxou os braços e se sentou, aproximando-se de mim.

- Mais alguma pergunta?

Tomei posse de sua boca antes que ela respondesse. Sabe se lá o que ela poderia inventar numa próxima vez! Rapidamente voltamos para a mesma posição de antes. Ela começou a se remexer e eu percebi que estava impaciente para assumir o controle. Sorrindo presumido, deslizei meus lábios pelo queixo, passando pelo pescoço em direção aos seios que estavam quase gritando por atenção. Eu adoraria liberá-los, para poder absorver toda aquela perfeição, mas decidi ser paciente.

Leah resmungou algo quando voltei a encontrar sua boca e começou a movimentar os quadris. Céus, ela queria que eu perdesse o controle. E estava mesmo prestes a perder...

Com alguns movimentos ágeis, consegui me livrar do seu inconveniente short e comecei a puxar seu quadril de encontro ao meu, ritmicamente. Sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais acelerada de acordo com que aumentávamos a velocidade.

- Jake... - ela gemeu. – Jake... Jake. – Algo no tom dela me faz parar. Ela não está _gemendo_, está me chamando.

Ofegante e sentindo que meu baixo-ventre estava prestes a estourar, eu enterrei o rosto no seu cabelo macio.

- Hm? – Um murmúrio foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar.

- Se você não tem um caso com a Emily... – Pelo amor de Deus, de novo não. – Então quem é a outra? Quero dizer, você não negou que _existe_ outra.

- Leah, não começa. Não tem outra nenhuma.

- Então, você _juraria_ que não existe outra?

Eu pestanejei, surpreso com a pergunta e sem saber o que responder.

- Eu sabia! – Ela se esquivou furiosamente de baixo de mim, ficando de pé. – _Existe_ outra!

Eu me deixei cair de costas na cama. Broxei totalmente. O que eu poderia dizer afinal? Não podia jurar em falso. E não conseguia acreditar no rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Volta para a cama, Leah, e pára de bancar a esposa ciumenta, por tudo o que é mais sagrado.

- Ahhh, então agora eu estou sendo ciumenta! – Ela se aproximou da cama, apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente em minha direção. – Escuta aqui, Black, eu não aceito que um... um... pirralho igual a você me faça de idiota. Pode ser que não tenhamos um relacionamento... convencional, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que aturar suas mentiras!

- Céus! Que mentiras, Leah? Me diz quando eu menti para você?

- Em poucos dias eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você vacilou antes de me responder a uma pergunta!

- Isso não prova que eu estivesse mentindo!

- Mentiras... omissões... meias verdades... Chame como achar melhor! Mas não pense que pode me esconder a verdade para sempre.

- Não existe verdade a ser escondida. – eu desviei os olhos. Não poderia mentir olhando para ela.

- E Emily?

- Eu não tenho um caso com Emily! – Eu me ergui e segurei-a pelos ombros, fitando-a bem nos olhos. – Nem nunca tive! Já disse isso!

Os ombros dela caíram, como que se desse por vencida. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, aliviado.

- Certo... Então se não é ela, me diz quem é! É a filha do médico, não é? Às vezes quando você some, volta cheirando igual eles. Como hoje à tarde, por exemplo.

Ai, Céus! Quando eu penso que ela está recuperando a sanidade...! Eu gemi, procurando minha roupa entre os lençóis caídos no chão.

- Eu queria saber da onde você tira essas idéias malucas!

- Idéias malucas?! Então me diga por que você cheira igual a ela!

Desisti de procurar minhas roupas e me sentei na cama, pensando em uma resposta razoável. Se eu dissesse que ela cheira daquele jeito porque é uma vampira, ela me acusaria de estar mentindo.

- Tem um lago próximo a casa dos Cullen. E esse lago tem um cheiro... _particular_, por causa da... por causa do enxofre!

- Um lago de enxofre? – ela franziu a testa, parecendo confusa e incrédula.

- Não! Um lago de _água_, mas que tem aquele cheiro por causa do enxofre. Eles nem sentem mais, porque já estão acostumados. – Eu sorri, satisfeito comigo mesmo pela minha brilhante resposta.

- Então eles tomam banho no lago. Eles não têm água encanada?

Eu pisquei.

- Têm, claro que têm! Quero dizer... toda a água naquela região está cheia de enxofre, inclusive a que abastece a casa deles.

- Ah. – Apesar de confusa ela pareceu satisfeita. – Mas por que você fica se esgueirando para a casa deles?

Aff, isso não ia acabar nunca.

- Eu não me _esgueiro_ para lugar nenhum! Eu sou amigo dos filhos dele, só isso!

- Então por que está gritando?

- Eu não estou gritando!

- Está sim e sua voz está mais aguda, o que quer dizer que você está mentindo.

Eu cruzei os braços, resistindo bravamente à vontade de torcer aquele lindo pescocinho.

- Leah...

- Eu cansei, Black. – A voz dela soou repentinamente mais calma e baixa, o que me assustou. Era mais fácil lidar com seus gritos. – Cansei de ter que ficar lendo você. Tentando saber quando diz a verdade e quando está mentindo. Cansei de tentar descobrir o que tanto você tenta esconder de mim.

Ela pegou suas roupas no chão e começou a se dirigir à porta.

- Por favor, Leah... Será que pode entender que... Ei, você não pode sair assim! – Ela não me deu ouvidos e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. – Leah!

Não seria nada legal se Billy a visse saindo assim do meu quarto.

- Jake! – O grito veio da sala, segundos depois. Merda, meu pai viu.

Eu vesti rapidamente meu short e fui até a sala.

- Eu tenho uma resposta perfeitamente lógica para... _aquilo_.

- Espero mesmo que tenha, rapaz, se não você vai estar _muito_ encrencado.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**N/B:**__** Oi gente! Eu voltei! \o/  
**__**Nem sei se alguém notou que eu não estava betando os últimos capítulos, até porque não tinha erro nenhum, mas enfim, aqui estou eu!  
**__**Cara, eu simplesmente não acredito que o Jake está cogitando ir embora e deixar a Leah por causa da Nessie.  
**__**Agora fiquei com muita raiva do Jake, sério mesmo!  
**__**É um bobão. Um bobão gato, mas não deixa de ser um bobão! aushaushauhsauhsa  
**__**To super ansiosa pelo próximo cap., e acho que vocês também estão, então bora deixar várias reviews pra inspirar a Lya! suahsuahsuashaus  
**__**bjOs  
**__**Verônica D. M.**_

_**N/A: Amouras lindaas da minha vidaa!! Eu mereço perdão??  
**__**Yeah, eu sei que demorei DEMAIS, mas tive alguns probleminhas aqui. Os mais sérios foram que minha mãe teve isquemia e que eu não estava conseguindo juntar cronologicamente minhas idéias. Estava ficando tudo meio forçado. Vocês devem ter notado isso inclusive no inicio do capítulo. E eu tive que reescrever, apesar de tbm n ter gostado de como ficou. Só do meio pro fim que as coisas começaram a fluir como eu queria. Poderia ter ficado melhor, mas eu já atrasei bastante, e para não correr o risco de atrasar mais uns dias, aki está.  
**__**Espero que gostem!  
**__**Bem, não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto fikei feliz com tantas reviews!! Sinceramente, feliz demais! xD**_

_**E deixo aqui meus agradecimentos:**_

_**Verônica D.M.: **__Minha beta adorada! *-* Não sei o que seria de mim sem vc! *-*_

_**Lady McFadden: **__Nossa, flor, fikei feliz demais com sua review!!  
__Mto feliz que esteja gostando!! *-*  
__Pois eh, nada a ver Jake e Nessie. Ela combinaria mais com o fofo do Seth. '=D  
__Bem, a interrupção não estava nos planos, mas foi mais forte que eu. Tudo bem, admito que tive que interromper a cena se não n acabaria nunca akele capítulo! Sorry! xD  
__Bem, ñ me mate desse final, okay?  
__Lembre-se que paciencia é uma virtude. ;)_

_**Srta. Black:**__ Eles são mesmo uns foufos, neah?! Meio enrolado esse capítulo, neh?  
__Mas espero que goste mesmo assim! Mto obrigada pela review!!_

_**Karisan-Karisan: **__Oii, amouura! Brigadaa pela review!! Fiko feliz que esteja gostando! =)  
__Ultimamente tem crescido bastante o número de pessoas que curtem esse casal e sim, eles merecem um final melhor. Que bom que vai incluí-los na sua fic!! Vou lá dar uma espiadaa! =D_

_**Mari P.B'b: **__Fiko feliz que esteja gostando, anjo! *-*  
__Well, o Jake é bem safadinho e está se aproveitando da Leah, embora jamais vá admitir isso. Heheh  
__Nussa, se fosse possível comprar Jake's eu não me importaria de dormir na fila pra conseguir um! UHAUAHSUHAUS  
__Espero não ter te causado um ataque fulminante! n.n' E espero que goste desse capítulo!_

_**BeBe Santos**__: Nuss! O.O SOKAOSKOAKOSK  
__Espero que não morra também nesse capítulo! XP  
__Mais uma ceninha quase romântica deles aí pra vc!  
__Espero que goste, floour!_

_**Oráculo:**__ E aí? Deu uma olhada em Vampire Academy?! A tradução tem bastante erro de português, mas te garanto que vale a pena ler! ^^  
__Mto mto obrigada pela review!! =D_

_**Valentyna Black**__: SOKAOSKOAKOSKA  
__Coitada da Leah. Ela não é emo n. Só é mal compreendida. u.u'''  
__Mas com certeza ela é bem melhor qndo cai a armadura.  
__Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que continue acompanhando!_

_**Karol Kinomoto:**__ Hmmm, desejo atendido?! A estrada não foi bloqueada novamente, mas pelo menos Sue não vai voltar ainda! =D  
__As mães vêm com uma espécie de radar que entra em alerta bem na hora do perigo! xD  
__Como pode ver, mas interrupções, mas agora nada de Seth nem de Sue, foi a própria Leah! Não vou prometer, mas próximo capítulo talvez não tenha mais interrupções! =D  
E__ é provável que no próximo capítulo tbm tenha mais detalhes SethxNessie. ;)  
__Brigadão, pela review, flor!!_

_**Ingrid F.:**__ Vamos seqüestrar o Tay que é beeem melhor! ;D HASUAHSUHAUSH  
__Daí a gnt faz uma escala, um dia ele fika aki outro aí e por aí vai! =D  
__Pode apostar que mais pegações virão! Sem interrupções, prometo!  
__De nadaaa! Vcs merecemm!  
__Leia Vampire Academy sim! Vale mto a pena!!  
__Brigadaaa pela review, moraa!_

_**Niyama14: **__Nuss, que legal! *-*  
__Com certeza, mtaaa gnt torcia por eles. Mas infelizmente isso n foi o suficiente, neh?! =/  
__Nussa, que privilégio! Fiko mto feliz que esteja gostando! *-*  
__Miiiil perdões pela demora!!_

_**V. Clearwater:**__ Até eu to ansiosa pra Leah recuperar a memória e dar uma lição no Jake! Embora ainda não garanta que isso vá acontecer... (Muahahaha)  
__Eu tbm n gostava do Tay, não só por ele lembrar meu ex. Mas aquele sorrisão dele acabou me ganhando. SOKAOKSOAKOSKOA  
__Embora eu ainda ache que Michael Copon daria tbm um ótimo Jacob. Ahh e eu vi o filme com o Steven esses dias e realmente... ele seria um forte candidato a Jacob! xD  
__Flouur, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!_

_**Fanaticaporcrepusculo:**__ Desinfarta aí, muié! E espero que continue acompanhando! =D_

_**Isa: **__Ahhh, brigadaaa! =D Que bom que está gostando!!  
__Safadeenho ele, neah?! E é assim que a gnt gosta!! xD_

_**Isa Clearwater:**__ Nussa, brigadaa, flor!! *-*  
__Fiko mto mto mto feliz que esteja gostando!!_

_**Milets:**__ Nahh, amoura, brigadaa! *o*  
__Mais lemons estão por vir! Promise.  
__Desculpe pela imensa demora!!_

_**Thais J: **__Nussa, flor, que bom que está acompanhando!! *-*  
__E fikei mto feliz que tenha comentadooo! E que esteja gostando!  
__I'm so sorry pela demora!!  
__Continue acompanhando, hein?!_

_**Janete Alves:**__ Nahh que bom que está gostando! *-*  
__Tenho pena do Jake quando a Leah recuperar a memória. u.u  
__Só te dou uma dica pra quando for ler o 4º livro de VA: prepara um lencinho!  
__Nussa, eu tenho ateh vergonha de dizer que ainda n fui ver o filme. xD  
__Well, espero que goste desse capítulo!!_

_**Sta. Letícia:**__ Sinto te dizer que agora Leah&Jacob vai se tornar seu vício! Depois da primeira fic, é vício na certa... xD  
__Fikei mto mto feliz que tenha gostado!! Espero que continue acompanhando!_

_**Bem, amores, espero que minha demora não tenha desestimulado vocês! ^^'  
**__**Não vou prometer atualizar em uma semana, pq essa época do ano é meio corrida para todo mundo, mas vou tentar o máximo atualizar antes do réveillon!**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Tenha um Feliz Natal, foufas!!  
**__**Bjus da Tia Lya ;)**_


	8. I Did It Again

**_N/A¹: A música inspiradora que me ajudou a entrar no clima desse capítulo foi Did It Again, da diva Shakira. Se quiserem ouvir: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=gFWoGUp1AjI (Já sabem, retirem os espaços). As partes em negrito, foram tiradas aleatoriamente da música._**

**_N/A²: Tem uma pretensa NC, bem light, no final do capítulo. Portanto, crianças, pulem o final. ;P_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**** I Did It Again...**

**{Leah's PoV}**

_**E todos os erros que cometi por tanto tempo  
**__**Queria que houvesse um jeito de apagá-los**_

Eu tentava me acalmar enquanto me afastava da casa dos Black, mas a cada passo que dava minha raiva aumentava. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que seria impossível me vestir. Logo o tremor se espalhou por todo meu corpo de uma maneira que eu achei que estava prestes a ter um colapso. Agoniada, comecei a correr para longe dali, me embrenhando no meio da mata. Eu corria tão rápido que mal via por onde ia.

Parei de repente, cansada e perdida, ainda tentando me controlar. Eu tinha apoiado às mãos nos joelhos e abaixado a cabeça, quando imagens desconexas começaram a cintilar em minha mente. Elas mudavam rápido demais para que eu pudesse destingi-las, mas as sensações eram tão nítidas que seria impossível ignorá-las. Era como se houvesse alguém ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, me protegendo, me amando, fazendo milhares de promessas. _Sam_. Eu fui capaz de reconhecer. E de repente ele não estava mais lá. Agora ele estava distante; irremediavelmente ligado a Emily. Eu caí de joelhos no chão, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos; a dor tão nítida quanto quando tudo aconteceu.

As lembranças continuavam a vir aos borbotões, parecendo sempre mais lentas e nítidas nas que causavam mais dor. Uma a uma, todas voltavam a minha mente, até o dia do acidente.

Com o corpo como se fosse se romper em mil pedaços, me levantei e voltei a correr, cada vez mais rápido, até que em um salto senti a transformação tomar conta de mim antes de tornar a tocar o solo.

Só o que desejava naquele momento era desligar novamente todas as lembranças.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**{Jake's PoV}**

- O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Eu ergui os olhos cautelosamente para o meu pai, que mais parecia um juiz mal-humorado olhando para um réu indiscutivelmente culpado, que no caso era eu. Esfreguei a nuca, decidindo que seria melhor desviar o foco.

- Ela anda meio desconfiada e você sabe como o temperamento da Leah é terrível, então nós acabamos discutindo e...

- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando.

Talvez eu devesse mudar o discurso para "Nós dois somos adultos e sabemos o que fazemos, pai." Isso provavelmente também não funcionaria.

- A-acho que é melhor ir atrás da Leah ou ela pode acabar se perdendo. – Eu praticamente voei em direção à porta. – Depois a gente conversa, pai.

- Você não vai...! – a porta se fechou atrás de mim antes que eu ouvisse o resto da frase. Pelo menos temporariamente estaria livre. E pensaria numa boa resposta antes de voltar.

Peguei a moto na garagem e prestei atenção durante todo o trajeto até à casa dela, mas nem sinal. Não tinha como ela já ter chegado, mas resolvi checar. Afundei o dedo na campainha por uns dez segundos, antes de esmurrar a porta.

- Mas o que...?! – Seth abriu a porta, sem camisa, com os cabelos despenteados e uma expressão mal-humorada. Eu passei por ele, passando o olho pela sala à procura de alguma prova que ela tivesse chegado.

- Cadê a Leah?

- Pensei que ela estivesse com você.

Eu parei e me voltei lentamente para ele.

- Não está acobertando ela?

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou inocentemente. Ele não estava mentindo.

- Nós... uhn... nos desentendemos e ela se mandou. Devia ter passado por ela na estrada, mas não a vi em lugar nenhum.

Ele deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá, despreocupadamente.

- Ela deve ter visto o farol e se escondido. Sabe como ela prefere ficar sozinha quando está brava.

- Não está preocupado? Ela pode estar perdida, Seth.

- Ela não é burra, Jake. Não ia sair andando por aí a esmo. E nós conhecemos todo mundo aqui, se alguém a vir vai trazê-la de volta.

Até que tinha alguma lógica.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai fazer umas ligações. – Peguei o telefone e estendi em sua direção. Ele fez uma careta.

- Qual o problema seu e da Leah? Eu não sou telefonista de vocês!

- Menos conversa e mais ação, pirralho. – Disquei o número do Quil, enquanto ele levava o aparelho ao ouvido. – Pergunta por mim e por ela, diz que se a vir é para mandá-la para casa porque estão esperando uma ligação da Sue, entendeu?

- Não é mais fácil dizer a verdade?

- Não quero alertar o bando de Sam.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**{Leah's PoV}**

- Leah, até que enfim!

Não fiquei surpresa com a aproximação de Seth, que teve o cuidado de voltar a forma humana quando me viu; mas eu já tinha percebido sua presença quando ainda estava na forma de lobo. Continuei andando, percebendo que ele aumentava os passos para me alcançar. Por sorte só estava com a roupa de baixo quando me transformei, ou Seth teria estranhado ver a irmã andando sozinha e nua pela floresta.

- O Jake estava me deixando maluco. Eu tive que colocar uns calmantes no suco dele antes de sair para te procurar. A propósito, onde esteve?

Eu havia passado mais de uma hora sentada na beira do penhasco tentando controlar as emoções provocadas por todas as lembranças passadas. Eu me sentira como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, por isso quis me afastar até me sentir suficientemente estável.

- Por aí.

Mesmo olhando para frente, deu para perceber que ele me analisava atentamente.

- Tudo bem, Leah? Você parece... não sei... diferente.

- Não precisa se preocupar mais comigo. – _Eu já sei de tudo._

Alguma coisa me fez calar antes que contasse a verdade. Talvez eu ainda não estivesse pronta para encarar o presente. Na verdade, nem queria pensar nisso. Não ainda.

Eu novamente passei a frente dele, que dessa vez não fez nenhum esforço para me alcançar. Chegando em casa, subi direto para o meu quarto, mas parei na porta, chocada.

- O que ele está fazendo na minha cama?!

Seth subiu as escadas de dois em dois e parou ao meu lado.

- Ele desabou por causa dos calmantes, então eu o trouxe aqui para cima. – Seth movimentou os ombros, como se estivesse doloridos. – Pior que ele pesa uma tonelada.

Desgostosa, andei até o Jake e o cutuquei. Ele nem se moveu. Sacudi seu ombro com força, mas nada. Dei um soco no braço, chutei a canela, puxei a orelha e nada; ele parecia morto.

- Quanto você deu de calmante para ele?

- Uns quatro, ou cinco. Talvez seis, não sei, não contei.

- Meu Deus, você poderia tê-lo matado!

Seth corou, envergonhado, e de repente pareceu se dar conta de que aquela quantidade poderia fazer mal a um ser humano comum.

- Ah, sabe, esse calmante é bem fraquinho... – Suas orelhas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas; típico de quando ele mentia. – Então, não deve ter feito mal.

Eu respirei fundo; mesmo para um lobisomem, aquela poderia ser uma quantidade perigosa. Chequei a respiração e os batimentos dele e pareciam normais. Menos mal.

- Pode ser que ele acabe dormindo o dia inteiro, mas vai sobreviver. Infelizmente. – sentenciei.

- O dia inteiro?! – Seth ergueu os olhos, parecendo apavorado. – Ah, merda, ele vai me matar!

- Por que ele te mataria, Seth? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Ah, n-nada... Ele só mencionou que iria fazer alguma coisa amanhã de manhã... não consigo lembrar o quê.

- Seth!

- Ele ia fazer uma surpresa para você. É isso! – Suas orelhas novamente vermelhas contradiziam seu sorriso; mais uma mentira. – Não diga a ele que eu te contei, hein? Agora é melhor eu... ir!

Ele escapou rapidamente do quarto e eu decidi não pressioná-lo. Minha atenção se voltou para o grande predador esparramado na minha cama. Ainda tentei acordá-lo de várias maneiras, mas foi tudo em vão.

Depois de tomar um banho, fiquei um bom tempo parada pensando no que iria fazer com ele. Se eu o empurrasse, talvez ele acordasse quando desse de cara com o chão. Ou não. Era mais provável que nem se movesse mesmo se quebrasse o nariz, dopado do jeito que estava.

Eu apaguei a luz e deixei uma fresta da porta aberta, para entrar alguma luz. Passei por cima dele cuidadosamente e me deitei junto à parede, torcendo para que a cama agüentasse nós dois.

Seria meio difícil dormir imprensada entre a parede e as costas dele. Aquelas costas que mais pareciam uma _parede_ de músculos e que praticamente gritavam para que eu tocasse... Céus, no que eu estava pensando?! Ele era o Jake!

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, mas tudo o que conseguir foi me lembrar daquele corpo pesando em mim algumas horas antes... Eu gemi e afundei o rosto no travesseiro. Sem dúvidas, eu havia perdido o juízo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Estou encrencada  
**__**Mas é como estar no paraíso**_

Eu acordei com a vaga sensação de estar presa embaixo de um trator. Mas na verdade era só o Jacob que havia se virado e me pressionava contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que me esmagava com um braço e uma perna.

- Jake. – chamei em vão. – Porra, está tentando me sufocar?

Com muita dificuldade pela falta de espaço para me mover, consegui tirar seu braço de cima de mim e me virei de frente para ele, na intenção de passar por cima e sair da cama. Mas sua perna continuava sobre a minha, então decidi empurrá-lo e, felizmente, tive sucesso. Ele se esparramou de barriga para cima e eu ergui minha perna para pulá-lo. No segundo seguinte, estava sentada em seu quadril com as mãos esparramadas em seu peito. Ele resmungou alguma coisa dormindo e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer acordar para a realidade; afastei minhas mãos daquele pedaço de mau caminho e pulei para longe dele, antes que aquelas idéias malucas voltassem.

Encontrei Seth sentado na cozinha, com uma expressão abatida. Dei uma olhada no relógio, era meio-dia, mas ainda estava cedo para ele estar em casa.

- Não foi à escola?

- Hoje é sábado.

- Ah, é. – Todo esse negócio de amnésia tinha me deixado meio confusa. – Por que está com essa cara?

- O Jake já acordou?

- Não.

- Ele vai me matar. – murmurou.

- Não vai, não. Eu o estraçalho antes disso. – Seth me lançou um olhar esquisito. – Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Eu posso te ajudar a enfrentar o... – _lobo_, por pouco eu não disse. – garotão lá em cima.

- Você não entenderia. – resmungou, se levantando e saindo de casa.

Tá, agora eu estava começando a me preocupar. E me ocorreu que se ele soubesse que eu havia recuperado a memória, ele poderia se abrir comigo.

- Seth, espera! Eu preciso te contar uma... coisa.

Tarde demais, ele não estava mais em lugar nenhum.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**{Jake's PoV}**

_**Você era tão cheio de si  
**__**Mas droga, era tão fofo, de qualquer jeito**_

Eu tentava abrir meus olhos, mas era terrivelmente difícil, com a cabeça pesando do jeito que estava. Com muito esforço, consegui me virar de barriga para cima. Que merda era aquela? Eu não estava de ressaca nem nada do gênero! Pelo menos não que eu lembrasse.

Mas aí eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Que eu devia me encontrar com Alice e Jasper. Me ergui subitamente e bati a cabeça em algo duro, muito duro, caindo novamente deitado. Leah destilava uma imensa lista de palavrões irreproduzíveis.

- Que merda estava tentando fazer, Leah?!

- Eu já sabia que você era um cabeça-dura, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto!

- Há, eu que tenho a cabeça dura?! Você rachou minha cabeça ao meio! – retruquei, mal-humorado. – A propósito, o que estava fazendo tão perto?

- Verificando se você estava vivo.

Eu fiquei surpreso com o excesso de ironia no seu tom de voz. Me sentei para poder observá-la melhor. Será que ainda estava brava pela noite anterior?

- Que horas você chegou? Eu não vi...

- Eu trouxe café. – me interrompeu, enfiando bruscamente a xícara na minha mão. – Quer que eu chame o Dr. Cullen? Você não me parece muito bem.

Os Cullen!

Eu devolvi a xícara para a mesinha de cabeceira e me levantei.

- Que horas são?

- Duas e quarenta.

- Da manhã? – perguntei cautelosamente, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Ela olhou sarcasticamente para a claridade que entrava pela janela. E eu repeti todo o repertório de palavrões da Leah.

- Não quer me contar o motivo do estresse? – perguntou desdenhosamente, me seguindo para o andar de baixo.

- Nop.

- Por que não? – Ela cruzou os braços com uma expressão que poderia ter amedrontado alguém que não fosse eu.

- Por que não é da sua conta.

Não esperei para ver sua expressão de raiva e a explosão que viria em seguida. Tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse exagerado, mas não estava bem para delicadeza.

Bati a porta com força e corri em direção à mata, me transformando logo a seguir. Eu precisava procurar Alice, mesmo que fosse em vão.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Hey, que inferno...  
**__**Uma vez na vida vou andar do lado selvagem**_

Está certo que ficar xingando e andando de um lado pro outro em frente à casa dos Cullen durante uma hora não faria com que eles voltassem miraculosamente, mas isso com certeza serviu para me deixar mais calmo. Dar alguns socos numa árvore também foi legal para aliviar a tensão dos últimos dias.

Tudo bem, só mais algumas semanas para terminar a escola. Daí eu estaria livre para me mandar. Leah era um problema à parte; mas tinha esperança de que ela recuperasse a memória até lá. Talvez eu até conseguisse convencê-la a ir comigo. Não seria má idéia.

Apesar de ouvir nitidamente a música alta vinda do interior da casa, ninguém apareceu para atender a porta. Irritado, dei um pontapé que escancarou a porta, quase arrancando as dobradiças. Subi às escadas de dois em dois, seguindo a música que vinha do quarto da Leah.

Ela estava deitada com uma toalha frasqueira úmida na testa.

- Por que não abriu a porta? – Ela não se mostrou nem minimamente surpresa com minha presença ofegante em seu quarto.

- Pelo visto você soube se virar muito bem. – disse, apaticamente.

Como ela não se deu ao trabalho nem de me olhar, imaginei que devia estar com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Essa constatação atingiu em cheio minha consciência. Eu puxei a cadeira da escrivaninha e me sentei de frente para ela, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Me desculpe se não fui muito educado com você. – Ela ergueu uma mão apenas para fazer um gesto de pouco caso. Eu respirei fundo para não perder a compostura. – Ainda está encucada com aquele assunto de ontem, não é? Só quero que saiba que eu não tenho escondido as coisas deliberadamente de você, Leah, acontece que têm certos detalhes que é melhor você lembrar por si mesma...

Ela afastou com violência a toalha do rosto.

- Se já acabou o discurso, pode ir embora agora.

- Caramba, Leah! Qual o seu problema?!

Ela ficou de pé em um pulo, gesticulando ameaçadoramente.

- Você, seu idiota! Você está me atazanando, esse é o meu problema!

- Eu só estou tentando acertar as coisas entre nós! – Me coloquei de pé, para não ter que olhá-la de baixo. – Mas não tenho culpa se você é tão intragável!

- Tem razão, Black! Eu não valho à pena! Agora por que não pega esse seu traseiro gordo e dá o fora daqui?!

Por trás de toda a raiva e sarcasmo que brilhavam em seu olhar, eu fui capaz de detectar um pingo de fragilidade. Provavelmente foi isso que fez com que eu me acalmasse e tentasse recomeçar.

- Escuta, Leah, eu não vim aqui para discutir... – Ela se precipitou pela porta, em direção ás escadas, e eu fui obrigado a segui-la. – Pode me ouvir? Estou tentando fazer as pazes. O que eu preciso fazer para você parar e me escutar?

- Que tal ir embora? – ela parou ao lado da porta escancarada.

Eu a encarei duramente por alguns instantes, mas ela não dava sinais de querer vacilar. Então me esparramei no sofá.

- Não saio daqui enquanto a gente não conversar.

- Então fique a vontade, por que eu vou sair. – Eu a alcancei pouco depois de atravessar o vão da porta. – Está me machucando.

- Você pode escolher: entrar por livre e espontânea vontade ou á força. – Apertei um pouco mais seu braço para lembrá-la que eu era mais forte. Com os lábios cerrados, ela deu uns poucos passos para dentro de casa. – Ótimo. Agora vamos conversar como as duas pessoas civilizadas que somos.

- Ou que devíamos ser.

Eu suspirei, numa tentativa de concentrar toda minha paciência. Minha mão continuava em seu braço, embora tivesse afrouxado o aperto. Só para garantir que ela não tentaria fugir.

- Vai me dizer o que a está incomodando?

- Por que não tenta adivinhar, sabichão?

- Você não está facilitando as coisas.

Pude perceber o quanto estava nervosa por conta da respiração ofegante. Ela me olhou por alguns segundos e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, era possível ler a dor em seus olhos. Mas aí ela desviou o olhar e movimentou os braços para se livrar de mim.

- Está me machucando. – Ela deu um passo para trás assim que a soltei. Tive que cruzar os braços para não ceder ao impulso de segurá-la de novo. – Por que não vai procurar sua turma?

Minha... _turma_? Não consegui entender o que ela quis dizer com isso. Será que era aquela história de haver _outra_ de novo?

Eu a segurei novamente quando tentou escapar para a cozinha.

- Acho que está na hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas.

- Não quero saber. – Ela se contorceu, tentando se soltar, o que só fez com que eu a puxasse para mais perto. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente e seus dentes trincaram. – Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz.

- Não, até que você me escute.

Pela maneira com que desviou os olhos, eu percebi que alguma coisa a estava incomodando. E talvez magoando. Instantaneamente, meus dedos, que antes a apertavam, deslizaram em sua pele numa suave carícia. Leah nem tentou se afastar, o que eu considerei um ótimo sinal. Estávamos tão próximos que suas coxas tocavam as minhas ao menor movimento. Eu notei a mudança de clima quando a vi ofegar.

- Vai me contar qual é o problema ou vou ter que persuadi-la?

- Jake... – Sua voz soava como uma súplica. Só não saberia se o que ela queria era que eu me afastasse ou me aproximasse. Na dúvida, puxei-a de encontro a mim antes de enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Adoro seu cheiro. – murmurei, afastando seu cabelo do caminho e roçando o nariz atrás da orelha e seguindo em direção ao queixo. – É tão... Leah.

- Espero que isso seja um elogio. – retrucou, com os dentes rígidos.

- Pode apostar.

Quando nossos lábios se encontraram não houve delicadeza. Foi explosivo, urgente, quase violento. Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura, aumentando o contato. Era incrível como ela se encaixava bem nos meus braços. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço, enfiando a mão nos meus cabelos. A sensação era indescritível. Quase sem perceber, andamos até que ela encostou na parede. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito, minhas costas e pressionaram minha bunda. Eu gemi enquanto minha ereção latejava contra sua barriga.

- Leah... – Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior até sangrar. Mas, ao invés da dor me fazer recuar, só aumentou minha urgência.

Com sua ajuda, me livrei do seu short e deixei minha bermuda cair. Sabia que tudo estava indo depressa demais. E havia uma parte da minha consciência que tentava colocar juízo na minha cabeça. _Leah não sabe de nada. Você não pode se aproveitar dela._ Mas eu podia sim. Naquele momento, com aquele corpo firme pressionando o meu, eu podia qualquer coisa.

Ela enlaçou suas pernas no meu quadril e eu a penetrei sem nenhuma cerimônia, apenas afastando os panos do caminho. Ela não se queixou, só cravou suas unhas nas minhas costas à medida que eu bombeava mais forte.

Uma mão apoiava sua coxa, enquanto a outra invadia sua blusa, apertando um seio.

- Não pára. – ela arfou, quase soletrando letra por letra, antes de morder meu ombro. Eu não poderia parar nem que eu quisesse.

Era incrível sentir seus músculos relaxando e contraindo para me receber. Estimulado, eu aumentei o ritmo para uma velocidade quase sobre-humana. Leah atingiu o ápice um milésimo de segundo antes de mim, jogando a cabeça para trás e gritando. Eu a beijei sofregamente para encobrir o grito entalado em minha própria garganta.

_**Como uma garota pode ser tão cega  
**__**a ponto de esquecer que você esconde seu anel?**_

* * *

_**N/A³: Oi, amooures! *-*  
As coisas aconteceram meio rápido, talvez meio atropeladas nesse capítulo, mas fazer o q? Ando ansiosa, então tbm estou em ritmo acelerado. u.u'  
Perdoem qualquer erro pq n consegui encontrar minha adorada beta. Por favor, peguem leve nas críticas, principalmente qnto a pretensa NC. Não tenho talento para isso, apesar de conseguir imaginar a cena mto bem. u.u'  
Anyways, mto mto obrigada a vcs q ainda estão acompanhando!! Amo vcs! s2**_

**_Niyama, _**_**Karisan-Karisan, **__**, **__**Valentyna Black, **__**Lady McFadden, **__**Thais J, **_**_Janete Alves, BeBe Santos, Oraculo, Ingrid F. _**_(Me add no msn, amour, tati_smv (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com, que eu te mando o ebook)_**_, Isa Clearwater, Pandora593, Karol Kinomoto, Mari P.B'b._**

**_Mto abrigada a tds!!  
_****_Me desculpem por n responder uma a uma, mas estou com um poko de pressa.  
_****_Espero q gostem do capítulo e, por favor, n deixem de mandar reviews com opiniões e sugestões._**

**_bjus._**


End file.
